Harry Potter And The Runes Of Alchemy
by Zlerj Deoxis
Summary: Despues de la caida del señor oscuro un nuevo enemigo aparece quien busca regresar a la vida aquel quien perecio por causa de Harry... o al menos eso es lo que el chico cree... O.C./ A.U. REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MEMORIES OF KAGOME.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1: Sueño.**_

Los días luminosos parecían haber vuelto al fin… muchas cosas cambiaron, otras no pudieron volver a ser lo que eran… muchos murieron… el costo de la guerra contra el señor oscuro. Las horas que siguieron a la muerte de Voldermord fueron confusas, muchas cosas ocurrieron en muy poco tiempo. Muchos celebraban, otros tantos huían… la segunda era oscura había terminado con una victoria la cual tanto Ron, Hermione y yo soñamos por mucho tiempo y ahora que al fin la habíamos alcanzado no me quedaba fuerza alguna que pudiera impulsarme a celebrar… solo deseaba colapsarme en aquella cama de cuatro postes que se encontraba en lo alto de la torre de Griffindor, esa era la mejor recompensa que pude imaginar en ese momento.

El tiempo no se detiene y las horas se volvieron días, los días semanas, en un parpadeo el séptimo curso, el que se supone seria mi último curso en Hogwarts término, sin mi inscrito claro. La directora McGonagall debido a lo ocurrido en los últimos meses nos hizo una oferta que no pudimos rechazar: nos ofreció volver a Hogwarts, cursar el séptimo año… y en mi caso incluso me ofrecieron algo que nunca me había imaginado…

La escalera había sido reparada y la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada me cedió el paso de manera libre. Dentro de la oficina del antiguo director los cuadros del lugar donde se encontraban las imágenes de todos los directores observaban cada paso que daba mientras me acercaba a la nueva directora. La marca que se hizo en el rostro en la batalla ocurrida hace unos meses aun continuaba en su rostro, como un recordatorio constante de esa época tan oscura a la que todos sobrevivimos.

-Señor Potter, lo que quería comentarle es algo privado, así que como ya debe suponerlo todo el colegio ya está enterado. Los prefectos están de acuerdo y el ministerio de magia no tuvo ninguna objeción, los rumores son ciertos y aquí estamos: ¿desea usted ocupar el cargo de profesor de la asignatura de defensa en contra de las artes oscuras?- pregunto la nueva directora mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en Potter.

-¿Es eso posible profesora?, ¿Ser alumno y maestro de la institución al mismo tiempo?- menciono el joven de ojos verdes completamente confundido ante el nuevo argumento que la profesora le expuso.

-Bueno… es algo inaudito en esta escuela, pero dadas las circunstancias tanto pasadas como actuales, usted es aun un alumno del colegio pero también es el más calificado para el puesto. ¿Entonces señor Potter, desea el puesto o no?

Una sonrisa lleno el rostro del joven héroe, quien de inmediato acepto el cargo que la nueva directora le ofreció.

El nuevo curso comenzó, este año había muchos pequeños recién llegados como los ojos verdes de Potter le mostraron cuando todos los alumnos entraron en el gran comedor… este año sería muy distinto y el primer gran cambio es que por primera vez observaba la ceremonia de selección de casa desde la mesa de los profesores. El sombrero seleccionador le fue encomendado a él, los pequeños se acercaban con cautela, nerviosos ante las miradas de todos los presentes, pero tener frente a ellos al héroe del que todos hablaban aquel quien derroto al señor oscuro, era él quien les colocaba el viejo y chamuscado, pero aun útil sombrero en la cabeza.

Una vez terminada la exhaustiva ceremonia los profesores se reunieron a disfrutar del banquete al igual que los nuevos alumnos. A la distancia Potter observaba a Ron, Hermione y a Ginny sentados junto con todos los Griffindors que habían sido seleccionados ese año… a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ellos ahora los tiempos eran diferentes, el joven mago creyó que estos serian días en los que podría volver a los días antiguos, tiempos en los que se sentaba a su lado y reían de cualquier tontería, sin preocuparse por el futuro… pero eran sus amigos los que en esta ocasión reían y lo observaban a la distancia.

La noche en la torre de Griffindor nuevamente fue inesperada, todos recibieron a "el maestro Potter" con una gran fiesta para iniciar cursos, todos estaban ahí, aunque el único rostro que el mago deseaba ver era a su siempre radiante y hermosa Ginny… aunque a Ron aun le incomodaba un poco la idea de que su amigo y su hermanita…

Después de la pequeña celebración nuevamente la cama se veía tan apetecible como en aquel día en que el señor oscuro encontró su final a manos de Harry, el día siguiente será su primer día como profesor de Hogwarts.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero las imágenes que veía eran demasiado claras… una bandera blanca con un dragón rojo como emblema… prados verdes y montañas escarpadas a la distancia… nieve comenzaba a caer en las cercanías… ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntaba el mago ingles pues sin duda este era un lugar que nunca había visto. Sus pasos se acercaron a un enorme castillo, bastante tenebroso y oscuro, un castillo que estaba celebrando como se podía apreciar por los fuegos artificiales que salían de las varitas de magos, pero su atención se desviaba a uno de los bellos jardines que se encontraban en colosales columnas a los lados del castillo… en el lugar había una joven pareja que retozaba alegremente en el lugar. Ambos reían mientras estaban tomados de la mano. Una joven de ojos azules y cabellera pelirroja y larga que mantenía a su lado a un joven alto de piel blanca y ojos idénticos a los de la joven… tal vez solo un poco más oscuros.

-¡Ya estamos en cuarto año Isaac!... ¿A dónde me llevas?- mencionaba la chica mientras era llevada de la mano por el joven.

-Ya lo veras Norah, pase las vacaciones aquí y descubrí un lugar bastante interesante que quería compartir contigo- menciono emocionado el chico.

La pareja llego hasta el jardín, donde flores multicolores crecían en el lugar a pesar de la nieve que había. El musgo crecía en todo el lugar y el verde predominaba frente a todos los colores.

-Es hermoso- menciono Norah con las pupilas maravilladas ante tanta belleza.

-Este es el jardín prohibido, pase tiempo aquí pero no tengo idea porque los prefectos y profesores lo prohibieron, la estructura es estable y las plantas que aquí crecen no tienen nada en especial aparte de su belleza… de hecho son flores comunes que incluso los Muggles conocen- menciono el joven bastante intrigado.

La chica se acerco al centro del jardín y comenzó a girar mientras unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer desde el cielo hasta su cabellera pelirroja. La joven reía, su felicidad la desbordaba, ante todo porque se encontraba con aquel joven al que amaba profundamente. En ese momento Isaac se acerca lentamente a la chica, sus ojos muestran determinación aunque sus manos tiemblan, parece estar buscando palabras en su mente o tal vez ya las ha seleccionado pero le resulta imposible pronunciarlas…

-Norah… yo me preguntaba… ¿quisieras venir al baile de navidad conmigo?- menciono casi con miedo el joven mirando detenidamente a su amada en espera de la respuesta que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

-Claro que si, aun falta mucho pero nunca iría con nadie mas- respondió sonriendo cálidamente la pelirroja a el joven mientras este se emocionaba al escuchar que la chica había aceptado.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el centro del hermoso jardín tomados de la mano y mirándose fijamente el uno al otro como si nada mas existiera en el universo que la mirada profunda de su compañero. Ambos enamorados se acercaban lentamente mientras sus corazones agitados resonaban fuertemente indicando cada vez la mayor cercanía de sus labios. El beso apasionado que los jóvenes se dieron era engalanado con las flores del jardín y los destellos luminosos de los fuegos artificiales a la distancia que indicaban el inicio del nuevo curso, ambos estaba completamente enfocados en otro mundo, un mundo distinto donde la maldad en este momento no tenía lugar alguno y la felicidad y el amor era lo único que existía. Sin embargo algo atrapo la atención de Norah mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda suavemente por el verde césped del jardín descubrió una pequeña superficie que parecía diferente a todo lo demás.

-¿Qué es esto Isaac?- pregunto la pelirroja al chico un tanto asustada creyendo que sería algún insecto o algo desagradable para la joven.

El joven de ojos azules de inmediato procedió a verificar lo que Norah había encontrado… muy pequeño para ser notado fácilmente bajo la espesa capa de musgo en la que se encontraba. La curiosidad invadió a Isaac y con cuidado comenzó a seguir el contorno afilado y aun desconocido de lo que se encontraba debajo del musgo… presa de la curiosidad el joven comenzó a retirar violentamente el musgo que le impedía tener una clara visión de lo que había en el lugar… tal vez solo unos ornatos de tiempos antiguos o algo que había quedado enterrado con el paso del tiempo en ese lugar, aun no se sabía de lo que se podía tratar pero ahora Isaac había iniciado y no se podía detener hasta terminar lo que inicio.

-Una Runa…- menciono perplejo Isaac cuando descubrió el gravado antiguo en el suelo del lugar.

-¿Qué clase de runa es?... yo no la conozco- respondió Norah intentando descifrar los trazos del hallazgo.

Isaac continuaba removiendo cada vez más y más vegetación del jardín siguiendo con cuidado las caprichosas formas de las inscripciones que comenzaban a aparecer en el suelo en forma de círculos. La figura apareció completamente frente a ellos, cuatro círculos con diversas runas algunas familiares pero en cada circulo existían runas de mayo tamaño a las demás y de un significado desconocido para ambos jóvenes.

-Las he visto en algún lugar…- menciono el joven apelando a su memoria mientras intentaba descifrar el significado de todas en conjunto.

-No sé lo que signifiquen las más grandes, pero las pequeñas son runas usadas en sellos mágicos… no creo que debamos continuar aquí Isaac- menciono preocupada la pelirroja mientras sujetaba el brazo del curioso joven quien aun intentaba recordar donde había visto semejantes trazos con anterioridad.

La pareja miraba con detenimiento el suelo del jardín, absortos y ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba. El mundo a su alrededor aun continuaba en movimiento y los jóvenes nunca se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por una figura negra que se acercaba peligrosamente con su varita en alto.

De un súbito movimiento Isaac fue derribado y Norah fue empujada por el impacto, la pareja estaba en el suelo observando fijamente a su agresor quien no era otro más que un prefecto de la escuela quien continuaba apuntando su varita en contra del joven derribado.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces en el jardín prohibido junto con tu amiguita Sakanov?-

-¡Ella no está haciendo nada déjala en paz! Grito desafiante el joven ante la mirada del prefecto de abrigo negro quien miraba con detenimiento a Norah.

-¿Saben que este lugar está prohibido?- interrogo el hombre a la joven pareja.

-Lo sabíamos- respondió indignada la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces saben que el castigo por entrar aquí es la muerte?- menciono con un tono demente el prefecto mientras apuntaba su varita a la joven pelirroja. Isaac al instante se lanzo en contra del prefecto sin embargo la fuerza física del chico fue fácilmente superada por su agresor y fue lanzado de vuelta al suelo. El prefecto desvió su atención hacia el joven desafiante y lanzo una amenaza en contra de la pelirroja:

-Cuando termine con tu noviecito tú serás la próxima- amenazo con una sínica sonrisa.

El prefecto se acerco a Isaac amenazando con su varita y entonces pregunto:

-Dime entonces Isaac Sakanov, ¿sabes cuál de los tres maleficios imperdonables es mi favorito?-

La mirada del prefecto era demente y su determinación era inquebrantable… Isaac no respondió pero la furia comenzaba a dominarlo al saber que por su culpa Norah sufriría el mismo destino que el…

-¡Crucio!- grito con desprecio el prefecto mientras Isaac comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo los estragos del maleficio torturador al momento en que Norah observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos azules como el joven al que amaba tanto estaba siendo torturado frente a ella.

Los maleficios imperdonables en contra de Isaac continuaron causando un dolor indescriptible en el joven quien gritaba de dolor y angustia mientras en el cielo los fuegos artificiales y la celebración del nuevo curso aun continuaba…

-¡Déjalo!- grito Norah molesta con su varita en la mano y una mirada determinada y un tanto demente.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer princesita?- respondió burlándose de la joven el prefecto.

Norah levanto la mano que sostenía su oscura varita con determinación, Isaac podía verlo aun con el intenso dolor que aun recorría su cuerpo… la pelirroja estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez, algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida que en ese caso no sería por mucho…

-Avada Kedabra-

La joven pelirroja lanzo un hechizo asesino en contra del prefecto un tanto asombrada cuando el fulgor verde salió de la punta de su varita e impacto de lleno contra el agresor que ya los había condenado a muerte dejándolo en el suelo sin alma alguna… la vida se había extinguido de sus ojos y de igual manera Norah cayó al suelo como si también le hubieran arrebatado el alma solo que sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el cadáver del hombre a quien le había quitado la vida.

Isaac se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y de inmediato se coloco a un lado de la pelirroja quien aun continuaba asombrada de todo lo que había ocurrido. El joven la abrazo y le quito la varita asesina de la mano… ambos lloraban, lo que parecía una noche simple y ordinaria se transformo en una pesadilla de la que ninguno parecía querer recordar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Norah?-

-Porque te amo Isaac… el nos mataría a ambos de cualquier forma y yo… tuve miedo- respondió la joven temblando en los brazos de Isaac.

Aunque abrazaba a la chica el joven aun miraba fijamente las runas del suelo hasta que finalmente recordó donde las había visto… lo sorprendente no solo fue el hecho de que las conocía sino que también sabía su significado, la razón de que se encontraran en ese lugar y él porque estaba tan penado conocer sus secretos.

La celebración en el palacio central fue poco a poco apagándose junto con la luz de la noche pero a pesar del frio los jóvenes no se movían… cientos se reunieron desde los balcones y observaban mientras los prefectos comenzaban a llegar al lugar con sus varitas en alto rodeando a la pareja quienes se rehusaban a separarse.

Las horas pasaron pero nadie se acercaba a los jóvenes… Isaac se pudo dar cuenta de la razón… el sonido era inequívoco y los prefectos habían sellado el castillo así como los estudiantes habían sido llevados a sus dormitorios… solo quedaban ellos dos aun abrazados y el frio de la noche que cada vez se hacía mas y mas helado hasta el punto en que las flores comenzaron a congelarse de forma súbita y el calor comenzó a abandonar a la pareja… los dementores de Azkaban habían sido llamados al lugar para llevarse a los asesinos.

Norah beso una última vez a Isaac y le arrebato súbitamente la varita gritando a los dementores que ella era quien había asesinado al prefecto y que Isaac no tenía nada que ver en todo eso.

El joven se rehusó a quedarse de brazos cruzados y decidió hacer algo que nunca en su vida habría imaginado.

Los dementores se abalanzaron sobre Norah sin que esta pudiera hacer nada, dándole el frio beso arrancándole el alma lentamente mientras Isaac desesperadamente continuaba buscando en el suelo una runa en especifico… la runa clave.

Cuando la encontró el joven menciono unas palabras incomprensibles en cualquier lengua y las runas reaccionaron ante su nuevo amo. Isaac saco su varita y se dispuso a enfrentar a una horda de dementores que comenzaban a retirarse con el cuerpo y el alma de su amada Norah quien le había salvado la vida.

De igual manera en que estaban gravadas en el suelo del jardín las runas aparecieron alrededor de Isaac mientras él las mencionaba, cada una de ellas iluminada por un brillo plateado que se veía reflejado en la varita del joven quien súbitamente lanzo un hechizo mientras tres círculos de runas se formaban a su alrededor…

-¡Expecto Patronus!- grito con toda su fuerza el chico esperando sacar fuerza de su aliento para lanzar un patronus tan poderoso que le devolviera a Norah… sus deseos no estaban tan distantes. Una poderosa explosión de luz sacudió al castillo completo y una figura con garras y mandíbulas comenzó a formarse en el cielo del lugar… tanta magia que era imposible que de una sola varita estuviera surgiendo tan devastador poder que no solo alejaba a los dementores sino que los destrozaba con tan solo tocarlos.

-¡Harry despierta!- escucho el ojiverde de un tono bastante familiar…

Cuando volteo a ver a sus alrededores completamente agitado Potter descubrió que se encontraba en su cama en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor…

-¿Te ocurre algo Harry?- pregunto Ron acercándose a su amigo quien aun estaba bastante agitado.

-No Ron… solo tuve… un sueño… una pesadilla-


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2: Premonición.**_

Las horas de la madrugada pasaron lentamente, el insomnio consumía al joven Potter quien esa noche no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos sin ver esa imagen que le robaba el sueño al instante, un patronus tan poderoso y devastador como aterrador al punto que incluso los dementores que eran los amos del miedo huían asustados ante semejante invocación… solo fue un sueño, nada que preocuparse… pero la imagen era perturbadora incluso para Harry quien había visto tantas cosas en los meses pasados.

La luz del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse a través de las rojas cortinas de la sala común de Gryffindor donde el mago había pasado toda la madrugada observando el fuego de la chimenea y protegiéndose del frio con una frazada. Su mirada se notaba cansada pero nada comparada con su aspecto de los meses anteriores a la caída de Voldemord.

-¿Harry pasaste aquí toda la noche?- menciono esa voz familiar para él.

Su cabello era inconfundible y era la única que estaría despierta tan temprano en el primer día de clases, no podía ser otra que Hermione Granger quien ya bajaba preparada para comenzar sus labores de estudiante y tomaba asiento a su lado en el sillón de la sala común.

-Buenos días Hermione… y no, llevo aquí solo unos minutos- menciono confiado Potter.

-¿Sabes que nunca supiste mentir bien Harry?, supongo que eso no es lo tuyo. ¿Y bien que es esta vez?- respondió la chica con la misma seguridad que su amigo ojiverde le afirmaba sus palabras.

-¿Qué es esta vez?, ¿A qué te refieres?-

-No llevas aquí poco tiempo y si estas en este lugar es porque no pudiste volver a dormir, lo que significa que hay algo que te molesta-

Potter se quedo asombrado de lo bien que su amiga lo conocía… le resultaba increíble y también un poco desalentador el que sus acciones fueran tan predecibles.

-Tuve una pesadilla Hermione eso es todo… creo que estoy nervioso, eso es todo-

-Nervioso y apenas es el primer día de clases Harry- respondió sonriendo la joven a su amigo mientras se levantaba del sillón donde ambos estaban sentados. –desayunare y comenzare con mis actividades, lo veré en el cuarto periodo entonces maestro Potter y espero que ya tengas una idea de cómo piensas impartir tus lecciones.- añadió mientras se alejaba del ojiverde quien simplemente sonreía con un ligero toque de preocupación en su rostro.

El horario del maestro Potter era sumamente ajustado: impartir lecciones a todos los cursos en las mañanas mientras que por las tardes volvería a ser un simple alumno y recibiría lecciones de sus profesores… aun era demasiado pronto para imaginar siquiera si sería capaz de lograr semejante hazaña pero sus ánimos no decaían, en especial cuando recordaba que a la tercera hora impartiría lecciones a los alumnos de sexto curso entre los cuales se encontraba Ginny.

Lentamente los grandes corredores del castillo comenzaron a llenarse de estudiantes, el lugar cobraba vida conforme la mañana avanzaba. El bullicio de los alumnos mayores observando a los de nuevo ingreso quienes parecían perdidos en los grandes corredores del lugar mientras que los fantasmas dando ese inusual sentimiento de antigüedad al castillo… Harry observaba con nostalgia la escena cotidiana que se desarrollaba frente a él… extrañaba demasiado ese lugar aunque había cambiado un poco sin las personas que solían darle vida y que se habían perdido en la batalla contra el señor oscuro.

Muchos se habían perdido y sin duda su ausencia era bastante resentida por el castillo. El lugar había sido remodelado y reparado lo cual asentaba aun más ese sentimiento… el sentimiento de que ya no era el mismo lugar donde hace ya tantos años conoció a esos dos hechiceros tan sabios y fuertes que ya no estaban…

Los pasos de Potter lo llevaron a la sala de maestros del colegio, lugar que se encontraba desierto lo cual indicaba que él era el último profesor en registrar su entrada… o tal vez el primero… el reloj en el lugar era bastante grande y Harry sabia que lo único que debía hacer era pasar su varita por las manecillas. Al hacerlo inmediatamente la cara del reloj encendió un pequeño destello en color verde como los ojos del mago que se ubico en la hora exacta del suceso. Al ver este pequeño detalle el rostro de Potter se ilumino expresando lo mucho que el mundo mágico continuaba asombrándolo y fascinándolo cada día que pasaba.

Así el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras salió a toda prisa de la sala de maestros de Hogwarts y corrió directamente a la que sería su primera lección. Mientras caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos solo pensaba ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras tan temprano en la mañana?

Al entrar en el salón todos los alumnos voltearon a verlo de inmediato, se trataba del grupo de jóvenes de cuarto periodo quienes ya lo habían visto previamente por los corredores de la escuela y ahora el seria su nuevo maestro…

Los Griffindors de inmediato se sentaron en sus lugares ordenadamente a diferencia de los Slytherins quienes de mala manera siguieron el ejemplo de sus rivales de casas.

Harry estaba petrificado ante el grupo, el seguía siendo un joven después de todo y no se sentía preparado para ponerse delante de un grupo de desconocidos y comenzar a impartir una lección como si estuviera dirigiendo al ejercito de Dumbledore….

Tanto como sus pensamientos divagaron le otorgaron la respuesta a su inseguridad. El ejército de Dumbledore, manejaría la clase de la misma manera que hace ya tanto tiempo lo hizo con aquellos que mas apreciaba.

-Buenos días, yo soy Harry Potter y este año seré el encargado de impartir la clase de defensa en contra de las artes oscuras en Hogwarts… aunque eso ustedes ya lo sabían…- mencionaba el ojiverde mientras que con cada palabra que daba la seguridad se desvanecía de su lado. –Antes de que comencemos ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- añadió el joven, pregunta ante la cual todo el salón levanto la mano. –Respecto a la clase…- añadió nuevamente Potter y justo como esperaba las manos una tras otra fueron retiradas hasta que ninguna quedo levantada.

A Harry le resultaba claro que muchos tenían curiosidad acerca de lo que fue el año pasado, de cómo fue que decidió enfrentarse el solo a Voldemord y de cómo fue que él junto con sus amigos fueron capaces de vencerlo cuando ningún otro mago se atrevió siquiera a desafiarlo. Pero este no era el momento, Potter estaba exhausto siquiera de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y no parecía querer recordarlo en ese momento.

…Bueno manos a la obra… pensó el joven mago antes de dar la orden de hacer a un lado los libros así como todo el mobiliario que estorbara y desenfundar las varitas, la clase del maestro Potter estaba a punto de iniciar de igual manera como alguna vez lo habría hecho de manera clandestina hace ya tanto tiempo.

El tiempo comenzó a moverse con mayor agilidad, lo que al principio le parecía un desafío ahora le resultaba sumamente entretenido al joven mago quien enseñaba a los estudiantes con tanta pasión como lo hizo con sus amigos hace tiempo. Los Slytherins parecían tener problema en seguir el ritmo del nuevo maestro sin embargo Potter de igual manera los ayudaba con hechizos básicos que ellos no podían ejecutar. La parte teórica de la clase era muy breve y los hechizos diversos volaban a lo largo del salón de clases durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Finalmente el tercer periodo llego mucho más rápido de lo que el joven profesor esperaba y ahí apareció ella, justo como ya lo sabía. Acompañada de sus amigas y con esa sonrisa que desde hace tiempo no le veía apareció Ginny. Aunque en su clase era imparcial en su mente para Potter solo había una persona en ese momento en el salón de clases y de igual manera la hermana menor de Ron miraba fijamente al maestro con ojos soñadores en cada ocasión que podía.

Los grupos de grades menores eran relativamente más desafiantes para Harry ya que a este grupo de alumnos de sexto periodo muy poco les podía enseñar y solo los tenia practicando lo que ellos ya sabían… rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su estrategia no serviría para los grupos más avanzados y tendría que reformular su plan de alguna manera…

Al terminar la lección todos los alumnos se retiraron lentamente mientras los de séptimo periodo comenzaban a entrar. Ginny deseaba quedarse un momento con Harry sin embargo la multitud que entraba se lo impidió como ella deseaba… el ojiverde observo algo en el rostro de Ginny, algo que lo alarmo de inmediato pero sus nuevos deberes de profesor le impedían actuar libremente… claramente podía ver como el rostro de la chica tenía un dejo de preocupación aunque el joven mago no tenía ni idea del por qué.

-Hola Harry- saludaron alegremente Hermione y Ron quienes entraron muy juntos al salón.

-¿Harry recuerdas lo de tu sueño?- pregunto Hermione a Potter.

-Lo había olvidado, ¿Qué ocurre?- respondió Harry intrigado.

-¿Entonces no has leído el profeta?- añadió Ron ante la molestia de Hermione a quien le resultaba lógico la respuesta a esa pregunta absurda por parte de su novio.

-Durmstrang, ocurrió algo terrible pero será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo Harry-

-¿Nos reuniremos a la hora del almuerzo?- añadió Ron.

-Claro- respondió Potter. –Veré el profeta durante el almuerzo, mientras tanto empecemos con la clase- añadió mientras hacía ademanes para que sus amigos tomaran su posición con el resto del grupo entre los que se encontraba Draco Malfoy mirando con desprecio a Potter como era su costumbre.

Después de sentirse nostálgico y un poco frustrado con el grupo de primer grado a los cuales no les salía ningún hechizo el mediodía llego y el rol del maestro Potter había terminado por ahora. Las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta ese momento pero ahora en los pasillos se notaba cierta inquietud entre los alumnos… tal vez era solo lo que Hermione le había dicho y Potter estaba siendo víctima de la sugestión… o tal vez realmente algo estaba ocurriendo en el mundo, algo que él no sabía pero que de alguna manera supo antes que todos los demás. Imágenes de la pesadilla rondaban su mente de forma rápida y violenta sin que él pudiera hacer nada, debía ver ese periódico pronto.

-Señor Potter- escucho Harry mientras caminaba algo distraído camino al gran comedor.

-Sí, dígame directora McGonagall- respondió de inmediato al reconocer la voz al instante.

-Debo felicitarlo por su trabajo del día de hoy, es usted un buen maestro- menciono bastante orgullosa la nueva directora del colegio.

-Gracias directora- respondió Potter.

-También quería mencionarle… bueno veo que debido a sus deberes está bastante ocupado siendo maestro, alumno y joven al mismo tiempo… sería bueno que viera las noticias. Al atardecer habrá una reunión de maestros y las clases de el tercer periodo de la tarde serán canceladas para que usted pueda asistir, llegue puntual será en mi oficina- menciono la directora para después reanudar su camino.

Un leve escalofrió comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Harry… una junta de maestros debido a algo que ocurrió… sin mencionar lo que había soñado la noche anterior… algo estaba definitivamente mal.

El ojiverde acelero los pasos y finalmente llego al gran comedor que en ese momento estaba repleto de alumnos, todos discutiendo acerca de lo que deberían hacer con su tarde libre ya que el rumor de la reunión de maestros ya se había esparcido por el colegio. En una mesa estaban sentados Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Al ver el rostro de la joven Harry se sentía aliviado pero sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo y cada paso que lo acercaba a ese periódico temía lo peor temía ver su sueño materializado en esas páginas…

Potter tomo asiento a un lado de Ginny y Hermione quien le mostraba las fotografías que el diario había publicado… Harry sabia que algo estaba terriblemente mal, aunque no podía distinguir bien lo que las imágenes mostraban ya que le prestaba más atención a Ginny en ese momento… algo atrapo su atención: No había movimiento… las fotografías no tenían movimiento…

Cuerpos mutilados sin vida es lo que estaban mostrando esas imágenes… sangre en todas direcciones, miembros destrozados, cabezas sin cuerpos, brazos, piernas… partes humanas en un orden irreconocible… una masacre, un baño de sangre es lo que Harry estaba atestiguando… Potter comenzó a leer el artículo:

"_Masacre en Durmstrang_

_El mundo mágico se ha visto nuevamente conmocionado por un suceso terrible, una tragedia que ha involucrado a nuestros hermanos de Bulgaria donde ahora el colegio mágico más prestigioso de nuestra nación amiga ha sido blanco de una barbarie. Ayer en el marco de la celebración del nuevo inicio de cursos un joven alumno de cuarto grado junto con su cómplice profanaron una de las torres prohibidas de la institución asesinando a un prefecto quien se convertiría en la primera víctima de la pareja. Momentos después cuando el colegio entro en estado de alerta, Dementores fueron llamados al lugar y consiguieron apresar a uno de los dos involucrados. Posteriormente el prófugo desencadeno lo que hasta el momento es una de las peores atrocidades jamás vistas inclusive después de la época oscura de la que el mundo recién sale. 264 alumnos asesinados de maneras brutales además de una innumerable cantidad de Dementores que (Créalo o no) fueron asesinados. El responsable se cree que es un joven de cuarto año de nacionalidad Rusa que responde al nombre de Isaac Sakanov quien ahora es buscado por los Dementores e inclusive todas las prisiones del mundo han puesto precio sobre su cabeza, en especial porque se cree que este joven es simpatizante del señor oscuro ya que durante el periodo de su reinado se le escucho en repetidas ocasiones apoyar el régimen del mago oscuro. Las autoridades incluso creen que este ataque fue alguna especia de venganza._

_Cabe mencionar que la comunidad mágica internacional ha condenado este acto cobarde y se ha confirmado la colaboración de diversas instituciones así como del apoyo moral del mundo entero, entre ellos el ministerio de magia ingles y el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts quienes asistirán a los funerales de los alumnos asesinados que se realizaran el día de mañana ante la más estricta vigilancia_

_Nuestras condolencias a los padres de las victimas_

_Diario el Profeta."_

Cada una de las palabras que había leído en ese mensaje, todo estaba confirmado… el sueño que Harry había tenido fue en realidad una premonición…


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3: Trece Varitas.**_

La blanca nieve caía lentamente del cielo esa fría y oscura mañana. Harry con su elegante traje negro acompañaba de cerca a la directora McGonagall quien encabezaba a los maestros de Hogwarts mientras cruzaban el nevado campo hacia las puestas de Durmstrang.

De las torres del castillo colgaban negras telas y las rosas blancas predominaban en los adornos florares que eran adecuados para un cotejo fúnebre. En el lugar donde se encontraban las enormes puestas de entrada había un enorme altar con las fotografías de los alumnos asesinados mientras que miles de velas apostadas en todo el lugar iluminaban tenuemente al funeral. En el cielo la nieve desaparecía mágicamente debido a una barrera creada previamente para la comodidad de los asistentes quienes llegaban de todas partes del mundo.

La mayoría de los países europeos tenían representación en el funeral y los verdes ojos de Potter miraban fijamente hacia la torre este el lugar donde todo había iniciado, sin prestarles tanta atención a los delegados del resto del mundo.

Los profesores tomaron asiento en la zona designada para ellos, Harry miraba a la distancia como comenzaba la ceremonia… una escena desgarradora era lo que estaba atestiguando. Los padres de los jóvenes lloraban sin consuelo y de manera desesperada, muchos furiosos y deseosos de ver muerto a aquel quien le había arrebatado la vida a tantos jóvenes sin razón ni motivo aparente más que satisfacer alguna necesidad enfermiza. Uno tras otro los alumnos fueron recordados mientras el mundo se unía al dolor de las familias que perdieron a un joven en la tragedia. La ceremonia se desarrollo en calma y silencio, cuando esta finalmente culmino muchos rostros se desviaron al jovial rostro de Potter quien ahora era una celebridad.

Tras un breve viaje con polvos Flu el contingente de maestros regreso a Hogwarts mientras la luz del atardecer comenzaba a pintar los cielos de dorado. Los alumnos habían estado sin vigilancia todo el día y el colegio parecía un desastre, hecho que al ojiverde poco le importo. La noche se acercaba rápidamente y ni siquiera la cena con sus amistades fue capaz de calmar los nervios de Potter quien mantuvo un aire ausente en todo momento. Harry estaba conmocionado por lo que había visto en Bulgaria, sin embargo su verdadero temor consistía en que esa misma noche podría volver a ver algo que le desagradara.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Harry?, estas muy raro desde que volviste de Bulgaria- menciono Hermione a su amigo haciéndolo reaccionar un poco pero sin conseguir ninguna reacción del ojiverde.

-Lo lamento Hermione es solo que es mas agobiante de lo que pensaba ser maestro y alumno… además estoy cansado, será mejor que me vaya a descansar- respondió Potter a sus amigos mientras se levantaba lentamente del comedor que lucía bastante vacio esta noche, los alumnos estaban agotados de su día libre y el techo del lugar no reflejaba el cielo nocturno en señal de duelo a lo ocurrido al colegio aliado.

Harry subió las escaleras de la torre de Griffindor mientras observaba como el atardecer dorado comenzaba a extinguirse en el horizonte y la oscuridad de la noche se apoderaba del paisaje. El cansancio de sus ojos era innegable, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual ni Ron, Hermione ni Ginny pusieron peros a su aparente agotamiento. El maestro tomo asiento en su cama y cerro las cortinas del lugar esperando conciliar un sueño normal, aun un tanto incrédulo que de lo de la noche anterior en realidad había sido una premonición.

Los ojos de Potter se cerraron nuevamente y su mayor temor se volvió realidad. De igual manera que hace dos noches las imágenes que comenzaron a mostrarse frente a él se desarrollaron rápidamente, sin parar y sin que Potter pudiera hacer nada para detener los sucesos que veía. Era Sakanov, el paisaje era inconfundible estaba en Francia, las luces de la ciudad de Paris iluminaban la oscuridad, sin embargo un sector de la ciudad estaba sumido completamente en el caos.

Un mago corría a toda velocidad intentando perder a su perseguidor, confundiéndose entre la multitud que corría aterrada huyendo de las explosiones provocadas por el enfrentamiento mágico. Fuego era bloqueado por una barrera mágica de origen desconocido… todos los ataques del mago eran inútiles y en cada ocasión se hacía mas y mas presa del pánico.

Sakanov caminaba lentamente con su varita en su mano sin perder de vista a su objetivo. Cada paso del dragón del este inspiraba terror en las personas quienes atestiguaban la batalla sin explicar cómo es que ocurría todo lo que sus ojos veían, aun incrédulos ante la magia devastadora que observaban.

De entre las congestionadas calles doce sombras vestidas con largas túnicas de diversos colores aparecieron, era la orden francesa de guardianes, aquellos quienes se encargaban de proteger el orden y el anonimato del mundo mágico en el país europeo. Dos de los guardianes levantaron sus varitas al aire y los gritos de terror y la conmoción de las calles se detuvo súbitamente. De inmediato el perseguido se detuvo al ver que el tiempo había sido congelado para todos aquellos quienes no poseían magia. El mago levanto su varita y se mantuvo detrás de los guardianes quienes observaban fijamente a su objetivo, el dragón del este vestía un abrigo elegante en color negro al igual que la ropa de que llevaba debajo de este. El cuello del abrigo le llegaba hasta las mejillas y ocultaba su rostro dejando solo a la vista esos ojos azules llenos de demencia.

-Señor Ministro disculpe la tardanza- menciono el mago encapuchado que se encontraba al centro de los guardianes, el inequívoco líder del escuadrón.

-Tardaron demasiado… aun así hay que tener cuidado, el mago que está enfrente no es cualquiera y utiliza magia extraña que no pude identificar- respondió el ministro de magia Francés.

Cuatro varitas se levantaron al instante y diversos encantos paralizantes y de desarme se dirigieron rápidamente al objetivo quien continuaba observando los movimientos de sus adversarios. Los cuatro hechizos impactaron a una barrera extraña, indetectable e imposible de penetrar por magia de ese nivel. Isaac rechazo los ataques sin siquiera levantar la negra varita que portaba en su mano.

Otras cuatro varitas se alzaron y los magos que las portaban eran de un nivel muy superior al del ataque anterior. Isaac levanto lentamente su varita, sin ninguna prisa viendo como los ocho magos comenzaban lentamente a rodearlo. El enemigo comenzó a mover su varita y unas extrañas runas comenzaron a dibujarse a su alrededor en un luminoso color plateado, hecho que inquietaba a todos los magos pues desconocían el uso de ese tipo de magia. Ocho poderosos hechizos demoledores golpearon la barrera invisible que protegía a Sakanov y al instante los ocho fueron rebotados hacia diversos lugares dañando construcciones cercanas y llenando el lugar de escombros.

La luna enmarcaba la silueta de la torre más emblemática de la ciudad Luz y los guardianes de la orden francesa a pesar de su superioridad numérica parecían incapaces de manejar la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Ataquemos todos a la vez… les autorizo usar maleficios imperdonables- menciono el ministro Francés al líder de los guardianes quien acento con la cabeza.

Trece varitas se levantaron apuntando al mismo oponente. Sakanov continuaba inscribiendo runas, dos círculos de estas ya estaban completos y un tercero estaba siendo escrito… aun no sabían que es lo que el ojiazul tramaba pero no le dejarían hacerlo.

Trece maleficios imperdonables volaron desde todas direcciones en contra del dragón del este, maleficios que finalmente penetraron en la barrera… muy tarde.

-Dexio- menciono casi en tono de susurro el joven Isaac con demencia en sus ojos y un perfil firme, las runas que escribió reaccionaron al instante y el hechizo desconocido para todos se activo en medio de la ciudad luz.

Un enorme impacto de una onda de choque sacudió los edificios destrozando todo a su paso, los trece hechizos imperdonables fueron rechazados al instante al igual que los magos que los conjuraron quienes salieron despedidos del estallido. La magia que paralizo el tiempo se disolvió y miles de personas salieron despedidas por el aire gritando entre los escombros de los edificios que caían como simples fichas de dómino ante semejante y devastadora magia. Construcciones caían debido a la fuerza devastadora, las personas perdían la vida en el acto, miles de ellas víctimas de un hechizo desconocido. Un enorme ruido ensordecedor… y después nada, solo silencio y gemidos sordos de dolor.

El sonido de ambulancias se escuchaba a la distancia mientras unos pasos bastante lentos se movían a través de los incontables cuerpos malheridos de los guardines elite franceses que yacían en el suelo, incrédulos e incapaces siquiera de defenderse u oponer resistencia ante el demonio que enfrentaban. El primer ministro de magia francesa observaba con terror como los ojos dementes se acercaban a él… la frialdad de su mirada era demasiada hasta el punto de congelar el alma de terror con solo mirarlo…

-¿Que es lo que quieres…?- menciono horrorizado el primer ministro mientras Isaac se detenía frente a él con su elegante abrigo Ruso ondeando con el viento y acentuando la destrucción de un sector de la ciudad a su espalda.

-Quiero que me la devuelvan… y tú me ayudaras- respondió con un tono demente el joven mientras tomaba del cuello al ministro y le apuntaba con su varita.

El ministro temía por su vida mientras gritaba una y otra vez que no sabía que es lo que le habían arrebatado y que él no sabía nada… sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos pues un resplandor plateado ilumino la punta de la varita de Isaac mientras las runas prohibidas aparecían a su alrededor y los guardianes derrotados observaban como el primer ministro gritaba de horror sin que ellos pudieran impedir que el dragón del este lanzara otro hechizo desconocido.

-Magick Remove-

Los verdes ojos de Harry se abrieron nuevamente, su corazón estaba agitado y su rostro lleno de sudor. Las horas de la madrugada aun eran jóvenes y los estudiantes se encontraban en sus dormitorios. Potter se levanto nuevamente de la cama, sus deseos de descansar en ella se habían extinguido aunque el cansancio continuaba agobiándolo el miedo azolaba aun mas su mente. El frio de la madrugada obligo al joven a cubrirse mientras esperaba que los rayos del sol nuevamente se alzaran en el horizonte.

-De nuevo no pudiste dormir- menciono esa voz femenina que Harry conocía muy bien.

Harry observo cómo Hermione aparecía junto con Ron quien sostenía en sus manos lo que el maestro Potter esperaba.

-Esto es lo que supongo quieres ver…- menciono Ron mientras le daba a su amigo el primer ejemplar de El Profeta de esta mañana.

Harry tomo el diario en sus manos y al observar el encabezado nuevamente lo supo… esta vez Francia había sido el escenario de una nueva masacre ocasionada por el mismo demonio.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4: El Baile De Navidad.**_

La tenue luz del atardecer llenaba los amplios pasillos cercanos al gran comedor de Hogwarts, el fulgor dorado penetraba las tinieblas del lugar a través de los enormes ventanales adornados con ornatos especiales acordes a la fecha que se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

Sus ojos verdes se veían agotados y sus pasos eran apresurados a través de los pasillos del lugar, Harry caminaba velozmente después de haber llenado su estomago de la mejor manera posible y ahora se dirigía hacia ese lugar que se había vuelto tan habitual en estos cuatro meses: el salón de clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El aula estaba oscura y vacía, los escritorios de los alumnos habían sido removidos meses atrás con la intención de hacer la clase mucho más práctica y menos teórica. El maestro Potter observaba a tres figuras que se encontraban de pie cerca de su propio escritorio que era el único que aun quedaba dentro del aula, se trataba de sus dos mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione, además de Ginny a quien el ojiverde ya deseaba ver.

-Chicos lamento la espera- menciono apenado Potter al ver que lo estaban esperando.

-No te preocupes Harry, sabemos lo ocupado que estas- respondió Hermione mientras cargaba un enorme libro.

-¿Es ese?- pregunto Potter señalando el enorme libro.

-Así es, este es el último libro de la sección prohibida que habla acerca de Runas- añadió Hermione mientras azotaba el enorme libro en el escritorio.

Los cuatro amigos observaron con detenimiento como Harry hojeaba cada una de las páginas con detenimiento. El profesor de defensa de las artes oscuras miraba cuidadosamente cada una de las runas inscritas en el libro, como cada una de las paginas describía la utilidad y la función de cada runa… sin embargo las paginas una tras otra se fueron cada vez más rápido hasta que inevitablemente el libro termino…

-¿Esto es todo…?- respondió indignado Potter ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo que si es todo Harry?, claro que es todo, llevamos meses buscando en libros y parece que ninguno te satisface- añadió Ron.

-Lo lamento Ron… agradezco demasiado la ayuda que me han dado, pero este libro tampoco tiene lo que necesito saber-

-Pues… no sé donde más podemos buscar, no hay más libros de Runas en la biblioteca y la de Hogwarts tiene una de las mejores colecciones de libros mágicos en todo el mundo…- añadió Hermione.

-Al menos Isaac parece haber desaparecido por ahora- respondió Ron aliviando un poco la tensión que el aparente fracaso había provocado.

-De hecho eso es lo que más me preocupa… seguramente descubrió algo sobre la magia que utiliza y parece que nadie más conoce como lo hace, es por eso que debo encontrar de donde provienen esas runas que utiliza- respondió Harry preocupado al haber fallado en su búsqueda el origen del poder del dragón del este quien aun continuaba prófugo de la justicia.

-Gracias por su ayuda chicos, por ahora solo diviértanse y hagan lo que pensaban hacer- añadió el profesor de defensa de las artes oscuras mientras Ron y Hermione tomaban nuevamente el pesado libro y lo llevaban de vuelta a la biblioteca.

-Oye Harry, mañana es el baile de navidad ¿crees que podemos olvidar la investigación por un día?- pregunto Ron antes de que él y Hermione abandonaran por completo el salón de clases.

-Claro, solo diviértanse mañana en el baile… ya habrá tiempo para seguir investigando- respondió Harry al momento en que la sonrisa en el rostro de sus amigos se dibujaba y lo dejaban solo en el salón junto con Ginny quien se había mantenido seria y al margen de toda la conversación en todo momento.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente, los ojos de Ginny aun demostraban cierta incertidumbre cada que hablaba con Harry a solas, sin embargo en ese momento aunque su corazón estaba feliz por el evento que ocurriría la noche siguiente, aun notaba bastante preocupación en el rostro de Potter, preocupación muy diferente a cuando debía asentar calificaciones a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts o cuando no sabía qué hacer cuando se queda a solas con ella, preocupación que sin duda giraba en torno al fugitivo.

-¿Entonces estás listo para mañana Harry?- pregunto de manera ingenua la pelirroja.

-Eso creo…- respondió inquieto Potter.

-Harry aun no termino de entenderlo, ¿Por qué es tan importante todo eso de las runas para ti?-

Potter observo la calidez de la mirada de Ginny, a pesar de haber pasado meses soñando con cada uno de los movimientos de Sakanov aun no tenía el valor de decirle todo a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

-Lo he visto Ginny… nadie sabe cómo es que lo hace pero yo sí, Isaac Sakanov, antes de lanzar algún hechizo utiliza unas runas muy especiales que son las que le dan tanto poder. Muchos magos se han enfrentado a él en diversos países y todos han perdido de la misma manera. Incluso el primer ministro de magia francés perdió toda su magia en la batalla contra él. Isaac destroza todo lo que tiene a su paso pero aun no sé por qué lo hace… todos creen que de alguna manera traerá de vuelta a Voldemord, aunque por sus acciones parece que aun no sabe como… soy el único que tiene esos sueños, eso me hace pensar que soy el único que puede detenerlo-

-¿Las runas son la clave?-

-Estoy seguro que si… alguna vez Dumbledore me lo dijo, el siempre busca la forma de regresar… ya pase por eso y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir…-

Ginny abrazo tiernamente a Harry sabedora de todo el dolor que sintió en esa época oscura.

La noche se acercaba nuevamente, los ojos de Potter estaban listos para cerrarse de nueva cuenta y estaba seguro que un nuevo sueño profético del dragón del este se haría presente, pero esta vez estaba preparado. Harry no quería decírselo a nadie pero sabía que si Voldemord intentaba volver lo necesitaría a él.

Antes de cerrar los ojos Harry recordó la tarde, como paso algunas horas distrayéndose con Ginny sin preocuparse de nada más pero sin olvidar lo que tenía que hacer…

La tumba estaba en la misma posición en que la había dejado en aquella ocasión, el cuerpo en el interior inerte pero conservado por la gracia de la magia del recinto y en sus manos aun sujetaba de la misma manera en que la había dejado: la varita de sauco estaba nuevamente en manos de su dueño reconocido.

Al observar los detalles de la varita Harry recordó las últimas horas de la batalla contra el señor oscuro y ahora de alguna manera toda podría repetirse si él no tenía cuidado. Aunque estaba en contra de sus ideales pero en esta ocasión necesitaba de la varita más poderosa jamás creada, la varita invencible, si Isaac osaba enfrentarse a Harry la batalla no sería sencilla.

Las manos de Harry sostenían la varita mientras él se encontraba indudablemente temeroso, hacia semanas que no tenía ningún sueño pero el último que tuvo le mostro claramente una imagen perturbadora: Isaac Sakanov con el castillo de Hogwarts a la distancia. No había dudas de que iba por Harry.

Los ojos verdes de Potter se cerraron mientras la varita de sauco era ocultada debajo de la almohada, esa noche esperaba tener un nuevo indicio del dragón del este o el esperado enfrentamiento… pero esa noche nada ocurrió, las horas de la madrugada pasaron rápidamente y la víspera del baile llego sin que la premonición hiciera su aparición repentina en la oscuridad de la cama de Potter tal y como lo esperaba.

Los preparativos para esa noche estaban listos, el traje de Harry era sumamente elegante y todo estaba preparado para que el ojiverde acompañara a Ginny, sin embargo la preocupación del mago era demasiada, en especial mientras se debatía entre las posibilidades de llevar consigo la varita de sauco o dejarla en su habitación. Al final la misma incertidumbre que sembró la idea de un posible ataque fue la que hizo que Potter la llevase consigo debajo de la manga derecha.

La escalinata del castillo era el lugar donde Harry esperaba a que Ginny apareciera. Los minutos que la chica tardaba en aparecer parecía toda una eternidad que el joven ojiverde resentía demasiado en sus manos y pies que se mostraban inquietos y se movían sin cesar. A pesar de que eran solo minutos, a Potter le parecían horas en las que su mente divagaba entre la chica y el Dragón del este quien parecía invencible desde cualquier punto de vista y si en verdad planeaba traer de vuelta a Voldemord la confrontación entre ambos sería algo inevitable.

Ginny finalmente apareció descendiendo lentamente por la escalinata acaparando las miradas de todos a su alrededor. El vestido rojo que la chica portaba esta noche la hacía ver radiante y hermosa, aun mas de lo usual a los ojos de Potter. La chica llego hasta donde el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ya lo esperaba, le sonrió y tomo su brazo de forma cálida. Sin mencionar ni una palabra ambos casi aseguraban saber lo que el otro tenía en la mente. Ginny continuaba preocupada por Harry, podía asegurar que Potter aun pensaba en su fracaso en la búsqueda de las runas que el prófugo ruso utilizaba… el ojiverde no dijo nada pero la pelirroja en esta ocasión estaba equivocada, Harry solo podía pensar en Ginny al verla tan hermosa a sy lado en ese momento de sus vidas.

La pareja entro en el gran salón que esta noche reflejaba el cielo nocturno y una leve brisa invernal aun muy distante de la nieve usual para la temporada. La luna se dibujaba en el paisaje a la distancia haciendo más romántica la escena para las jóvenes parejas de las diversas casas que esperaban al comienzo del baile.

La música comenzó a sonar y el baile comenzó. Al haber tantas parejas en el lugar la música se torno lenta y romántica. Harry comenzó a bailar mientras Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde quien no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la pelirroja. La cercanía de ambos hizo que la chica sintiera en la manga derecha de Potter algo identificado y rígido… posiblemente una varita.

Harry miraba a Ron y Hermione bailando a la distancia entre varias parejas de la misma manera romántica que él lo hacía. Las cosas en ese momento eran muy tranquilas, todo era felicidad para Harry y la fuente era ese cálido sentimiento que provenía de su pecho… era Ginny quien se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hasta entre ambos desaparecieron esas pequeñas inhibiciones que aún conservaban, ambos estaban tan juntos como el espacio se los permitía…

En ese momento un sonido muy distante hizo que Potter se separara ligeramente de Ginny, un sonido que no podía identificar. Los oídos de Harry se mantenían alerta por si el extraño sonido se volvía a repetir… y así ocurrió.

El sonido era inequívoco era una explosión muy distante e inquietante, sin embargo nadie más parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los profesores comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia la puerta principal mientras la música sonaba y los alumnos se divertían en el baile. Potter soltó la mano de Ginny quien miro en los ojos de Harry un miedo tan grande como para paralizar al más valiente. Potter no podía creer que sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto y aunque aun no lo veía con sus propios ojos los sonidos de una batalla distante confirmaban sus peores pesadillas.

Potter corrió fuera del gran salón mientras Ginny corría detrás de él gritando su nombre sin cesar intentando hacer que le dijera algo sin éxito. Harry saco rápidamente de la manga la varita de sauco y se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de acceso al castillo donde la directora McGonagall ya se encontraba ahí junto con varios profesores con su varita desenfundada y apuntando hacia la puerta cerrada con todos los seguros mágicos en su lugar.

Afuera se escuchaban los sonidos de una batalla desigual que se acercaba cada vez más. A través de las ventanas comenzaban a apreciare hechizos que pasaban volando en todas direcciones y los gritos de los profesores afuera eran desgarradores, gritos que Harry ya había escuchado en sus sueños, pero nunca imagino que serian tan horribles al escucharlos de las personas que él conocía y que tanto apreciaba.

-¡¿Señor Potter que es lo que está haciendo aquí?- grito la directora alterada al ver que la persona que intentaban proteger estaba en la línea de fuego.

-¿Es él verdad?, no permitiré que nadie más sea lastimado por mi culpa, si quiere enfrentarse a mi entonces peleare- respondió Potter con determinación en su mirada. Ginny observaba a Harry tan valiente, pero aun temía por su seguridad pues el oponente que tenían enfrente se decía que no podía ser vencido e incluso Harry lo sabía.

El baile de navidad continuaba en esos momentos, la música se escuchaba saliendo del salón principal mientras en las puertas del castillo la batalla en el exterior parecía cesar rápidamente. El silencio se hizo presente y los gritos de angustia fueron silenciados súbitamente. Potter junto con cuatro profesores del colegio apuntaban sus varitas a la puerta que comenzaba a ser golpeada con una fuerza descomunal como si un ejército la golpeara al mismo tiempo.

Cada uno de los golpes era más poderoso que el anterior y los seguros mágicos de las puertas del castillo uno tras otro comenzaban a ser destrozados. Cada golpe más poderoso que el anterior y las bisagras de las enormes puertas comenzaban a fallar.

Con un súbito golpe ambas puertas fueron arrancadas de su lugar, golpearon el suelo y las paredes del castillo con una fuerza descomunal. Una ráfaga de polvo se levanto en la entrada imposibilitando a los maestros junto con Potter identificar al agresor. Lentamente el polvo se disperso y esos oscuros ojos azules llenos de locura y rencor se hicieron visibles mientras la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el hueco que las puertas habían dejado. Ginny se levanto lentamente pues había sido lanzada por el estruendo y una de las puertas del castillo termino incrustada cerca de una columna donde la chica se encontraba. La pelirroja veía como solo Harry aun permanecía en pie completamente enceguecido pero apuntando su varita al demonio que había dejado el cuerpo sin vida de varios profesores en su camino hacia la entrada.

El piso estaba lleno de sangre y la música del baile de navidad no sonaba mas… la luna atenuaba las sombras del lugar mientras que el frio viento invernal hacia que el abrigo del demente mago ondeara de forma imponente… era un mago muy poderoso y su objetivo estaba muy claro cuando menciono las primeras palabras de entre toda la masacre que estaba protagonizando:

-Harry Potter… al fin nos conocemos…-


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5: Vida Vs Muerte.**_

Harry recupero la vista mientras su oponente lo veía fijamente. La cicatriz en la frente del ojiverde era inequívoca y sin duda gracias a ella había sido identificado con tanta facilidad.

Las runas inconfundibles aparecieron alrededor del dragón del este mientras los profesores junto con la directora observaban desde el suelo como un solo joven había logrado lo que ni siquiera Voldemord había podido con todo su ejército y su poder en apogeo: se abrió paso el solo y por la fuerza hasta la entrada del castillo y había derribado las puertas mágicas con una facilidad extrema. Incluso ahora se veía dispuesto a pelear y con suficiente energía mientras que todos estaban exhaustos y algunos muertos… era un oponente formidable.

-Potter mejor ríndete pacíficamente y nadie más tendrá que morir aquí- menciono el joven Isaac en tono demente.

-Nadie más morirá- Menciono Harry con la varita de Sauco en su mano apuntando a su enemigo. – ¿Sabes que no tienes oportunidad ante esta varita?, no importa que magia utilices esta varita fue hecha por la misma muerte y mi voluntad por defender a mis amigos me hace invencible-

-… una varita hecha por la muerte, eso es justo lo que voy a hacer: vencer a la muerte- menciono Isaac ante las palabras de Harry.

Las palabras cesaron y los hechizos comenzaron a surcar los aires en ambas direcciones. Harry corría y se movía de manera ágil, tanto como sus ropas de gala se lo permitían pero a pesar de todo sus hechizos de desarme eran inútiles ante su oponente quien no resentía sus ataques.

Potter se sentía frustrado pero al mismo tiempo buscaba donde cubrirse de los hechizos demoledores que Isaac le lanzaba. Las paredes del castillo resentían la batalla y el baile de navidad se había transformado en un caos cuando el nombre de Isaac Sakanov comenzó a expandirse como el fuego entre los asistentes.

-¡Ron tenemos que ir a ayudar a Harry, seguramente esta peleando!- gritaba Hermione de forma desesperada agitando su vestido largo de gala, incapaz de abandonar a su mejor amigo en una batalla que no podía ganar él solo.

La pareja al salir del gran salón se dio cuenta del desastre que era la escuela en esos momentos. Los prefectos hacían todo lo que podían pero los estudiantes asustados los sobrepasaban en número y la calma era algo que no podía regresar a los jóvenes quienes se veían agitados y temerosos ante la presencia del terrorista más peligroso de la actualidad… pocos recordaban que era un joven de 14 años al igual que muchos de los que ahora corrían asustados por toda su escuela.

Las columnas de la entrada se veían destrozadas mientras que algunos de los profesores que aún conservaban sus vidas recién se comenzaban a levantar después del poderoso impacto que destrozo las puertas del castillo, sin embargo ni el intruso ni Harry estaban cerca y los estruendos de la batalla se escuchaban cada vez más distantes.

Potter corría a toda velocidad por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts lanzando hechizos en todas direcciones buscando bajar de alguna manera la guardia del invasor quien lo perseguía lanzando hechizos demoledores y sin verse afectado por los encantamientos del ojiverde quien a pesar de impactar de lleno al demonio no conseguía hacerle ningún daño. Las runas desconocidas bloqueaban todos los ataques de Harry mientras que a su vez potenciaban terriblemente todos los ataques de Isaac como el profesor de Hogwarts podía apreciar. A pesar de lanzar ataques sencillos estos eran sumamente poderosos a un nivel nunca visto… Harry continuaba aprovechando su conocimiento del castillo para mantenerse huyendo no tanto por temor sino más bien porque deseaba aprender algo de las habilidades del dragón del este y de las runas desconocidas hasta el momento, sin embargo Isaac lo perseguía insistentemente y Potter solo podía apreciar el devastador poder de las runas que era algo que ya sabía.

La persecución continuaba cada vez con más intensidad mientras los muros del castillo colapsaban al paso del invasor ruso. Harry continuaba buscando la manera de contraatacar pero ninguna de sus estrategias parecían funcionar y su perseguidor parecía no hacer otra cosa más que jugar con Potter hasta ese momento.

El ojiverde podía escuchar algunas de las evacuaciones de los estudiantes hacia las torres principales de cada una de las casas, los pasos apresurados y temerosos delataban a los jóvenes quienes huían lo más rápido que el pánico se los permitía. Al doblar en una esquina cerca de el gran comedor Harry se topo de frente con un grupo de la casa de Slytheryn que escapaba hacia su sala común, hecho que alarmo al profesor de inmediato ya que el asesino venía detrás de él.

Isaac apareció con su varita en alto, una imagen que paralizo de terror a todos los estudiantes que lo miraban. El prefecto que los escoltaba rápidamente intento hacerlos reaccionar mientras que Harry se interponía entre el invasor y los estudiantes.

-¿Ya te cansaste de correr?- pregunto burlonamente el joven ruso mientras tres runas plateadas giraban alrededor de él y apuntaba su negra varita hacia Potter.

Harry se quedo sin palabras al frente estaba un oponente que aun no sabía cómo derrotar y detrás se encontraban las mismas vidas que deseaba salvar. Sus anteojos se nublaban un poco con el calor corporal del chico que sudaba después de la persecución, se mostraba cansado y la varita de sauco ya no parecía tan invencible como pensaba antes de conocerla… el ojiverde intentaba descifrar las probabilidades que tendría de vencer en un duelo bajo estas circunstancias mientras los jóvenes detrás de él susurraban acerca del terrorista que tenían enfrente… parecía no mayor que ellos… un simple chico de 14 años que estaba dominando completamente a uno de los magos más reconocidos de los últimos tiempos y su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Repentinamente un hechizo aturdidor golpeo por detrás al dragón del este, aunque fue inefectivo contra el invasor termino llamando su atención y sacándolo de balance por un instante haciendo eco de la fuerza y experiencia con que fue lanzado.

La atención se desvió hacia la fuente de ese hechizo, era Ron junto con Hermione y entre ambos combinando su magia fueron capaces de romper la defensa de ese enemigo invencible. Ambos se veían asombrados por lo que habían logrado hacer, pero también estaban aterrados pues ahora el dragón del este los miraba fijamente mientras las runas comenzaban a aparecer a su alrededor.

-Estorban- menciono Isaac al momento en que tres runas lo rodearon y lanzo un hechizo extraño, un hechizo que no formaba parte de los encantamientos comunes ni de ningún tipo… nuevamente Harry escucho esa palabra que recordaba de un sueño que apenas recordaba: Dexio.

De la varita negra del dragón del este apareció una fuerza invisible, como si de una explosión se hubiese tratado aunque no había fuego, solo el impacto que en esta ocasión se dirigía de lleno en contra de Ron y Hermione que se refugiaban detrás de un pilar del castillo. El impacto era mucho menor en comparación al que Harry había visto en sus sueños pero era suficiente para destruir una pequeña sección del castillo. Hermione intento lanzar un hechizo de protección mientras veía como la onda de choque se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos… la hechicera más talentosa de esa generación no fue capaz de conseguir que su hechizo fuera efectivo y el impacto termino destrozando un muro completo del castillo. El polvo de la devastación nuevamente se levanto causando un impresionante caos en el cual los jóvenes Slytheryns aprovecharon para huir del lugar. Mientras el polvo se disipaba Harry observo nuevamente a ese demonio cuyo abrigo ondeaba con las frías corrientes de aire de la noche de navidad, en el castillo había un enorme hueco y Ron y Hermione parecían no estar en ningún lugar.

El alterado Potter no sabía qué hacer al ver que sus amigos caían frente a sus ojos mientras que el a pesar de poseer esa varita hecha por la misma muerte, esa varita invencible pero que era inefectiva en contra de un oponente como el que tenia frente a él.

Harry corrió sin dirección alguna, como si esto pusiera darle alguna solución al enorme desafío que tenía que enfrentar, que sabía que en caso de fallar probablemente los días oscuros podían volver…

El castillo estaba hecho un caos pero los estudiantes ya habían sido evacuados hacia sus respectivas torres de sus casas. El polvo dominaba el ambiente y la visibilidad era mínima. Harry sabía hacia donde se dirigían sus pasos aunque aun el propósito no era claro… el gran comedor que esta noche estaba adaptado para el frustrado baile de navidad. Al cruzar las grandes puertas del comedor Harry observo el lugar vacio, algunas mesas volcadas retratando el pánico que la noticia del terrorista causo en los estudiantes. Sin más lugar a donde correr Potter volteo hacia las puertas donde Isaac entraba lentamente mirando fijamente al ojiverde quien estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse finalmente contra su oponente.

-No dejare que continúes asesinando personas… al igual que Voldemord tú debes caer- menciono Potter firmemente mientras preparaba la varita de sauco para el duelo.

-Venceré a la muerte… la venceré…- repetía una y otra vez sin cesar el dragón del este mientras escribía en el aire tres runas nuevas y se acercaba lentamente a Harry.

Un hechizo de desarme fue lanzado por el ojiverde y cual duelo el invasor respondió con un hechizo similar, pero que de su varita salía con un fulgor plateado y su fuerza era mucho mayor a la del hechizo de Harry. Al ver que su magia era fácilmente aplastada por su oponente el ojiverde decidió que tenía que detener a Isaac… como fuera… incluso utilizando uno de esos hechizos prohibidos que solo funcionaban si el realmente lo deseaba.

-… Ya me canse de jugar… es hora de que venza a la muerte…- menciono el chico de ojos azules y oscuros perdidos en la demencia. Al instante las runas que habían hecho famoso al demonio comenzaron a dibujarse…

-Avada Kedabra- grito Harry deseando desde lo más profundo de su persona y con la mayor sinceridad que podía… que Isaac muriera…

El fulgor verde salió con extrema fuerza de la punta de la varita invencible y se dirigía rápidamente hasta el dragón del este quien continuaba escribiendo las runas y preparando el hechizo que terminaría con el enfrentamiento entre los dos titanes. El hechizo asesino parecía imparable y veloz acercándose a toda velocidad y decidido a impactar a su blanco. Isaac maldijo su suerte pues solo había conseguido dibujar siete runas a su alrededor y el efecto no sería el mismo. Las opciones se le habían terminado debía lanzar la contra ahora.

-¡Dexio!- grito nuevamente Isaac alzando su varita negra en el instante previo al impacto a la maldición asesina. La onda del impacto nuevamente golpeo todo a su alrededor y el hechizo de Harry fue disipado en el aire sin causar efecto alguno. El impacto se vio desde el bosque prohibido… el impacto se hizo visible y una enorme esfera de destrucción devasto todo lo que estaba dentro… el gran comedor del castillo de Hogwarts había sido destruido solo con un hechizo.

A la distancia se podían apreciar las ruinas del castillo con la esfera perfectamente delimitando los alcances del poder del terrorista… la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el castillo que ahora se encontraba en penumbras y solo un hombre se mantenía aun en pie buscando entre los escombros lentamente.

Isaac saco de entre las ruinas del comedor a Harry quien aun luchaba por mantenerse consiente. El dragón del este lo sujetaba por el cuello y su mirada se desvió ligeramente hacia los lados observando toda la devastación a su alrededor al igual que lo vio en el diario el profeta de lo ocurrido en París. Potter intento levantar su mano derecha que aun sujetaba la varita invencible, sin embargo cuando pudo observarla con claridad se percato de que la poderosa varita de sauco hecha por la misma muerte había sido reducida a astillas mientras que la negra varita de Isaac ahora apuntaba al rostro de Harry.

-… ¿Cómo harás que Voldemord vuelva?- pregunto el ojiverde indignado y consciente de que había sido derrotado por un oponente muy superior.

-¿Voldemord?... sin duda la magia del señor oscuro me sería muy útil pero me tendré que confirmar contigo.

-¿¡Acaso no estás haciendo todo esto para traer de vuelta a Voldemord!- grito Harry en el rostro de Isaac.

-No, no tengo motivos para hacer eso. Tengo a alguien mejor en mente y tu ayudaras a que me la devuelvan- respondió Isaac mientras siente runas se dibujaban a su alrededor y Potter observaba como esa misma escena de sus sueños se repetía.

-Magik Remove- menciono Isaac y al instante Harry quedo enceguecido por un destello plateado. El hechizo comenzó a drenar la magia de Potter desde sus ojos como podía sentirlo el joven sometido ante la voluntad del invasor. Lentamente el color verde de los ojos de Harry desapareció y un color grisáceo fue todo lo que quedo en su lugar. En la punta de la negra varita de Isaac el fulgor plateado se torno verdoso y fue absorbido por las runas.

El cuello del mago ingles fue soltado y este cayó al suelo sin energías, muy cerca del desmayo, cuando escucho ese sonido inequívoco. Una horda de Dementores había sido llamada a Hogwarts para intentar contener al invasor… eran miles y opacaban la luz de la luna mientras que las ruinas comenzaron a congelarse con la inequívoca presencia de los monstruos guardianes de Azkaban.

Harry no podía hacer nada… estaba en el suelo y la escena se tornaba negra… lo único que pudo apreciar fue como la misma varita negra comenzaba a dibujar nuevamente runas mientras los Dementores rodeaban a su presa con la luz de la luna siendo opacada por los números impresionantes de los monstruos oscuros.

Las runas brillaron una última vez, las nueve habían sido dibujadas e Isaac sonreía mientras veía el rostro de Potter aun en el suelo.

-Expecto Patronus- grito Isaac y de su varita un poderoso fulgor brillante apareció y tomo dimensiones impresionantes destrozando a los Dementores con solo tocarlos, el hechizo lanzado era sumamente poderoso incluso más que el último que el invasor había utilizado. Este se elevaba hacia el cielo destrozando todo a su paso mientras su forma evolucionaba y aparecían las alas y garras del patronus… un enorme e inequívoco dragón… después de eso Harry no vio nada más…


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6: El Secreto De La Orden De Merlín.**_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron lentamente… la luz los deslumbraba e impedía que observara con claridad a su alrededor pero los sonidos que escuchaba no necesitaban ser descifrados de ninguna manera. Era dolor, gritos y sollozos llenos de sufrimiento así como lagrimas era lo que el mago escuchaba mientras sentía una sensación cálida en su mano derecha que era sujetada con fuerza y por el sudor de ambas parecía que así hubiera estado por días.

-¡Esta despertando!- escucho Potter esa voz familiar, sin duda alguna era Ron.

El panorama lentamente se aclaro para los ojos grises del mago quien aprecio los rostros de sus amigos Ron, Hermione y Ginny frente a él, que se encontraba recostado y con vendajes cubriendo las heridas provocadas por el hechizo lanzado por el invasor.

-Chicos… ¿¡Qué paso! , ¿¡Donde esta Isaac!- grito alterado Harry al instante en que recupero por completo el conocimiento.

-Tranquilo… todo… todo está bien- respondió Hermione.

-Debiste haberlo visto Harry nunca en mi vida he visto un Patronus como ese, ¡Era enorme y dejo hechos pedazos a todos los Dementores que Azkaban mando!- añadió Ron entusiasmado.

Harry miro a sus alrededores y observo que se encontraba en el hospital de Hogwarts junto con cientos de heridos que eran atendidos de heridas aparentemente menores.

-¿Cuántos… a cuantos asesino…?- pregunto tímidamente Potter a sus amigos consciente de que el recuento de los heridos ya había sido realizado.

-Hay muchos heridos pero por extraño que suene… no murió nadie además de los Dementores- respondió Ginny quien aun sujetaba la mano de Harry.

-Pero y ustedes, ¡yo lo vi! ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?- pregunto angustiado Potter dirigiéndose a Hermione y Ron.

-Mas allá de unos golpes no nos paso nada malo- respondió Hermione – Sin embargo hay algo que nos intriga… el color de tus ojos Harry…- añadió la chica mientras le entregaba al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras un pequeño espejo. Potter observo fijamente el color de sus ojos que ya no era verde sino gris.

-Nadie sabe lo que te paso y la única teoría es que te ocurrió lo mismo que al primer ministro de magia francés- añadió Hermione.

Ginny saco de entre sus ropas la varita de Harry y se la entrego, todos mirando fijamente al joven esperando que intentara hacer algo de magia para confirmar o rechazar las sospechas que tenían.

Harry tomo su varita en sus manos y en ese momento recordó lo que había ocurrido con la poderosa varita de sauco… una de las reliquias de la muerte había sido reducida a astillas por un encantamiento de un nivel inigualable. Al reponerse del breve recuerdo Potter intento un hechizo sencillo de levitación y apunto hacia Ron solo por diversión… a pesar de los múltiples pases mágicos y de las veces que intento inclusive con diferentes hechizos la varita jamás respondió a la voluntad del mago.

-Me lo temía… al igual que al primer ministro de magia francés tu magia fue drenada de tu cuerpo- confirmo Hermione.

-No te preocupes Harry, creo que se cómo podemos recuperar tu magia- interrumpió Ron. Al momento en que dijo esas palabras toda la atención de los jóvenes se desvió hacia el pelirrojo quien hablaba con una seguridad inigualable.

-¿Cómo, que es lo sabes?- pregunto asombrada Hermione…

Una vez que Harry estuvo listo para levantarse nuevamente el grupo de cuatro se dirigió hacia la mansión de los Malfoy. A pesar de las insistencias de Hermione y Harry, Ron no dijo una sola palabra en el camino acerca del porque iban hacia allá. Ginny continuaba preocupada por Potter y lo seguía sujetando su brazo mientras que el ojigris podía sentir la preocupación de la chica.

-Bien, ahora que estamos aquí les explicare: cuando devolví el último libro de runas a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca la encargada me dijo que si aun no encontraba lo que deseaba podía consultar alguno de los libros de la familia Malfoy que intentando limpiar un poco su reputación abrieron su biblioteca al mundo mágico. Cuando examine los registros encontré un libro sin descripción que está dentro de la sección de runas y que no está en la biblioteca de Hogwarts- menciono Ronald una vez que el grupo había llegado hasta la entrada a la mansión de los Malfoy.

Harry observaba cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión y recordaba lo que apenas hace unos meses había ocurrido en ese lugar…

Poco había cambiado en el interior de la casa, solo la iluminación parecía haberse incrementado esperando eliminar las sombras del lugar. En la escalera principal se encontraba Draco Malfoy quien veía fijamente al grupo pasearse por su mansión en dirección a la biblioteca sin que dijera ni una palabra.

La entrada al lugar era un tanto lúgubre debido a la ausencia de ventanas pero el interior se encontraba iluminado de manera eficiente por cientos de velas que se encontraban alejadas de los libros pero en el lugar ideal para iluminar el oscuro cuarto donde había cientos de personas hurgando entre el conocimiento del mundo mágico.

La sección de runas de la biblioteca Malfoy era sumamente reducida sin embargo tras examinar rápidamente los libros Ron encontró con facilidad el que buscaba, lo saco del estante que llegaba hasta el techo lleno con libros diversos y finalmente mostro el libro a sus compañeros.

-Helo aquí- menciono Ron al momento en que mostraba el libro a Harry, Hermione y Ginny.

Harry observo la portada del libro y en ella aparecía uno de esas runas que Isaac utilizaba. El rostro de Potter se lleno de asombro al ver que finalmente progresaban, en especial ahora que debía recuperar su magia, sin embargo cuando abrió el libro la decepción cambio súbitamente el rostro del joven nuevamente.

-No puedo entenderlo… no entiendo que es lo que dice- mencionaba Harry que hojeaba desesperadamente las paginas intentando comprender lo que el texto decía sin éxito.

-Déjame verlo Harry- menciono Hermione al ver la desesperación de Harry al tener enfrente las respuestas y no poder entenderlas. La chica tomo el libro y sus ojos se llenaron de confusión al igual que con su compañero ya que no entendía nada de lo escrito en esas páginas… este sería el primer libro que se resistía a ser leído por la chica.

-¿Ron que rayos es esto?- pregunto Hermione creyendo que era alguna especie de broma por parte del pelirrojo.

El chico tomo el libro y menciono después de examinarlo brevemente: - ¿Es una broma?, aquí lo dice muy claramente: "Las runas de la alquimia de Merlín"-

-¿Tu puedes leerlo?- pregunto Hermione con asombro en sus palabras.

-Si eso es lo que dice- añadió Ginny después de mirar brevemente las páginas que Ron mantenía abiertas en el libro.

-Ni Hermione ni yo pudimos leerlo pero ustedes si pueden… ¿Qué es lo que dice?- pregunto Harry al ver que no había manera de que ese conocimiento pasara a el por sus propios medios.

Ronald comenzó a leer las páginas del libro en voz alta, saltando algunos detalles que él consideraba irrelevantes…

La historia del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle siempre han estado divididas… o eso es lo que se cree comúnmente, a pesar de todos los mitos y las historias que existen acerca de la división de ambos mundos y el anonimato del mundo mágico la verdad es sumamente diferente y peligrosa. La verdad es que el mundo a pesar de las divisiones que existen en él, es uno solo, único e inamovible… un solo mundo que no siempre estuvo dividido. Hace cerca de mil años el mundo medieval y el mundo mágico eran uno solo, los muggles y los magos junto con los seres mágicos convivían en un solo mundo unificado pero lleno de rencores e incomprensión.

El poder de los magos intimidaba a los muggles que eran maestros en el arte de la guerra y la violencia. Debido a la naturaleza reservada de los magos, los muggles muchas veces los cazaron como a animales debido a las diferencias entre ambos… más bien celos por parte de los nacidos no magos por no poder realizar las proezas de los magos legendarios de diversas épocas.

Para que el mundo cambiara se requería que alguien cambiara su manera de ver las cosas y a pesar de la enemistad que existía entre ambas especies de humanos, hubo uno que se dispuso a cambiarlo todo: el gran mago azul Merlín.

Merlín era un apasionado estudioso de las artes prohibidas y un mago experimentado proveniente de una familia muggle. Desde pequeño el convivio con aquellos que eran diferentes a él pero de alguna manera los comprendía y su sabiduría incluso a temprana edad lo transformo en un puente entre ambos mundos.

Los muggles eran discípulos de Merlín y aunque no podían hacer magia el colaboraba con el desarrollo de tecnología como maquinas de vapor y muchos artificios más que desarrollaron sin el uso de magia. El mago azul siempre sintió fascinación por el ingenio muggle y a pesar de ser un mago muy respetado y reconocido prefería pasar su tiempo con aquellos diferentes a él.

Merlín con ayuda de los muggles que tenia por asistentes se encamino a descifrar los secretos de un arte milenario incomprendido tanto por humanos como por magos, ambas partes habían intentado comprenderlo y ambas partes habían fallado… pero nunca lo habían intentado juntos.

En los años en que esa investigación se llevo a cabo muchos muggles perdieron sus mentes y sus vidas, sin embargo Merlín nunca se detuvo hasta que el secreto milenario fue al fin descifrado.

Una vez con todo ese poder expuesto en el mundo los muggles sugirieron que se depositara dentro de nueve runas especiales creadas para la ocasión, runas que podrían ser utilizadas por cualquiera, tanto magos como muggles podrían escribirlas y el mundo finalmente llegaría a un verdadero estado de igualdad como Merlín lo deseaba desde su niñez.

Las runas de la alquimia fueron creadas, nueve runas originales escritas dentro de la base de la alquimia que en ese momento era el mismo Merlín que llevo consigo las runas inscritas en la espalda mientras que los muggles las aprendieron y comenzaron a utilizarlas, volviéndose así personas con poder mágico gracias a la obra de Merlín.

El costo por darle este poder a la humanidad era quedar marcado de por vida con las runas, sin embargo esto era un costo miserable para Merlín quien inicio con la orden mágica de guardianes que posteriormente seria rebautizada como la orden de Merlín después de la muerte de este.

El mundo finalmente era como Merlín deseaba, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo los muggles siguiendo su naturaleza ambiciosa deseaban cada vez más poder y después de un tiempo y a pesar de los costos que requerían, las nueve runas se les hicieron insuficientes.

Un grupo de muggles acudió violentamente a ver a Merlín exigiendo que creara más runas, sin embargo esto era imposible. A pesar de creer firmemente en el poder del dialogo las negociaciones del mago con los enloquecidos muggles no llego a nada y no tuvo otra opción más que responder a las agresiones en su contra de la misma manera. Merlín termino asesinando a los muggles sin desearlo… el problema es que uno de ellos salió con vida del incidente y revelo a reinos enteros en contra de Merlín argumentando que los magos se habían quedado con la mejor magia para ellos y que no deseaban compartirla con los muggles.

Los conflictos se hicieron cada vez más violentos y cuando menos se lo imaginaba el conflicto ya era una guerra abierta.

Los muggles dieron una gran lección de humildad a los magos quienes perdieron muchas batallas al creer que vencerían a los impuros fácilmente, sin embargo superiores en número y en habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo los muggles asesinaron a ejércitos completos de magos quienes poco a poco fueron siendo acorralados. La última batalla de este conflicto se desarrollo en Múnich, Alemania.

Los magos habían sido acorralados en su último refugio seguro: el cuartel de la orden de Merlín, mientras que el ejército de la alianza europea asediaba el castillo con toda su fuerza bélica y auxiliados por las runas parecían imparables. Lo que cambio el curso de la historia fue el mismo Merlín quien utilizo uno de los encantamientos más poderosos que el mismo había creado… un solo pase de su varita y el ejército enemigo fue reducido a cuerpos sin vida.

Al final de esa cruel batalla en la que los muggles que iniciaron todo el conflicto fueron masacrados por las familias de magos más antiguas del mundo mágico, Merlín observo lo que su obra había provocado, lo que había hecho con buenas intenciones se transformo en una tragedia sin precedentes. Fue en ese momento cuando el legendario mago llamo a uno de los miembros de la orden, uno de los más confiables para él… aquel quien con su buen juicio sería capaz de terminar definitivamente con el mal que había sido creado con las mejores intenciones.

En ese desolado campo de batalla lleno de cuerpos y con el viento llenando el ambiente con el insoportable aroma de los cuerpos pudriéndose con el calor del sol el elegante mago azul Merlín sosteniendo su blanca varita de roble menciono ese nombre que quedaría gravado en las páginas de la historia en el futuro.

-Salazar… ven aquí…- menciono con sus cansados labios el mejor mago del mundo antiguo, dirigiéndose al más joven miembro de la orden de guardianes, aquel quien representaba a Inglaterra, sus vestimentas eran negras con algunos detalles en un color esmeralda.

El joven de inmediato se acerco a su maestro y lo observo detenidamente mientras que Merlín no despegaba la vista del frente, lamentando los alcances de su obra…

-Salazar… tu eres uno de los que más ha perdido en esta guerra sin sentido… la orden decidió borrar la mente de los muggles haciéndoles olvidar que la magia existe… el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle serán separados desde este día… pero aun queda la cuestión de ¿Qué hacer con las runas de la alquimia?- explicaba apaciblemente el mago.

-¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir maestro?- pregunto Salazar Slytheryn sin entender lo que Merlín le quería decir.

-Las runas malditas Salazar, deben ser borradas de este mundo… sin embargo no hay manera de destruir este conocimiento así que debe ser alejado tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle para evitar que otra tragedia como esta se vuelva a repetir… Salazar… tu perdiste a toda tu familia asesinada por los muggles en este ridículo conflicto y es por eso que te entrego la responsabilidad a ti, tu harás lo más conveniente para el mundo con el mal que yo libere…- al momento en que el mago decía estas palabras entrego las runas al mago ingles arrancándolas de su propia espalda de forma violenta al igual que las paginas y el conocimiento de la alquimia, todo lo que alguna vez estudio con tanta pasión ahora había sido arrebatado por él mismo de su mente y ahora el peso recaía sobre el mago que mas odiaba a los muggles por lo que le habían hecho.

-¡Salazar Slytheryn!- interrumpió asombrada Hermione.

-Sí, eso dice aquí- respondió Ron señalando el fragmento de la página donde la información aparecía, aun sabiendo que ni Hermione ni Harry podían entenderlo.

-Que mas dice Ron- interrumpió Potter.

-Bueno dice que después de la batalla Salazar Slytheryn junto con su mejor amigo y también miembro de la orden de Merlín, Godric Griffindor se dirigieron a la prisión abandonada de Durmstrang en Bulgaria donde Salazar sello en una de las torres toda la magia que Merlín le había encomendado, mientras que a los guardianes de la prisión les lanzo el hechizo Imperio para que protegieran ciegamente el lugar de cualquiera ya fuera mago o muggle, esto sin que cuestionaran que es lo que estaban protegiendo…- explicaba Ron mientras leía rápidamente el libro y avanzaba las paginas frenéticamente con la esperanza de terminar rápidamente.

Al voltear la pagina Ron encontró algo que llamo bastante su atención… la letra de la pagina cambiaba súbitamente con respecto al resto del libro. Era un escrito a mano muy antiguo que Harry y Hermione tampoco entendían:

_He sellado el secreto más poderoso del mundo tal y como mi maestro me lo ha ordenado… sin embargo es innegable que una parte de mi lamente el desperdicio del que ha sido objeto ese poder tan grandioso y que mi maestro desperdicio en la escoria de este mundo… mucho ha pasado desde entonces pero la espina continua clavada en mi, sin dejarme en paz ni un solo momento, sin darme tregua ni descanso… yo conozco el poder y es por eso que dejo este legado a quienes más se lo merecen. La ubicación de las runas es conocida pero su uso es imposible sin leer este libro primero: Solo aquellos con la sangre pura de un linaje de magos podrán leer este texto donde enumero todos y cada uno de los poderosos hechizos que mi maestro creo junto con ayuda muggle. El obtener las runas es inútil sin el significado y conocer estos hechizos es inútil sin las runas… todo aquel que desee sufrir una muerte horrible y angustiosa dentro de la locura silenciosa más vil está invitado a intentar hacerse con este poder…_

-Aquí está todo- menciono emocionado Ron al ver que finalmente meses de investigaciones llegaban a algo –La explicación del significado y la pronunciación de cada runa, hechizos y… advertencias…-

-¿Advertencias, que es lo que dice?- pregunto Hermione

-"_Advertencias: Las runas de la alquimia fueron creadas para que los Muggles o personas sin magia alguna fueran capaces de realizar hechizos como los magos experimentados, sin embargo bajo los principios que fueron creadas se requiere de un costo de acuerdo con el hechizo a realizar. Para hechizos sencillos solo se requiere de una runa y no hay ningún costo, sin embargo los hechizos que se pueden realizar con este nivel de magia son sumamente limitados. Para hechizos de niveles superiores se requieren combinaciones de tres, cinco y siete runas, pero se requiere pagar el costo que consiste en la perdida de la salud mental momentáneamente, en una medida casi imperceptible para hechizos de nivel tres y a nivel de quedar prácticamente demente para los hechizos de nivel siete. Existe un hechizo especial que utiliza una combinación de nueve runas, sin embargo este solo puede ser realizado por la acción de tres magos de niveles elevados y el costo consiste en algo de similar valor…_"-

Ronald continúo mirando las páginas del libro mientras mencionaba: -Aquí está todo lo que Isaac utiliza, miren: "_Contra hechizo: Dexio- hechizo contrario al comúnmente conocido Accio, cuya función es la de atraer objetos hacia el conjurador. Dexio permite obtener el efecto contrario, es decir repeler un objeto del conjurador. Este hechizo solo puede ser realizado con runas para potenciar una varita y la fuerza del hechizo depende completamente del número de runas utilizadas por el conjurador. Una sola runa causa un efecto circular con un alcance de tres metros, tres runas crean una esfera con un radio de noventa metros, cinco runas crean un rango de trescientos treinta y tres metros mientras que siete runas crean una esfera de destrucción de 3 kilómetros. Nueve runas causan la muerte del usuario y una esfera de destrucción de un continente entero. _"-

-Es lo que paso en Paris y en Hogwarts… ¿Pero qué hay del hechizo que mencionaste, el de nueve runas?- interrumpió Harry.

-Bueno dice que cualquier hechizo mágico puede ser potenciado con las runas… aquí esta el hechizo para robar la magia de un mago… aquí esta: _Contra hechizos: Theron, Exentus y Alquimium Reborn- Como se menciono anteriormente los grandes magos del mundo han buscado las maneras de burlar los tres hechizos imperdonables y hasta este momento todos han fallado hasta el grado de preferir prohibir los hechizos de Imperio, Cruciatus y Avada Kedrabra, pero donde todos han fallado mi maestro con ayuda de su creación ha tenido éxito. El hechizo Theron puede ser lanzado por un solo mago con un costo mínimo de tres runas, el hechizo le permite ser inmune a la maldición Imperio y además liberar a aquellos que se encuentren bajo sus efectos en un rango cercano a los 200 metros del lugar donde se lanzo el conjuro, esta distancia puede ser aumentada considerablemente utilizando cinco y siete runas. El hechizo Exentus permite con el uso de cinco runas revertir el hechizo Cruciatus de vuelta a su conjurador, además de volver al usuario inmune a los efectos de Crucio por un periodo de 72 horas, este tiempo puede ser aumentado a 2 años con el uso de siete runas. Por último el hechizo Alquimium Reborn es el hechizo más complicado de realizar; solo puede ser realizado por tres magos, estos deben ser de un nivel elevado, se debe realizar la inscripción de las nueve runas alrededor de un cuerpo que ha sido victimado con el maleficio Avada Kedabra o en su defecto cuya alma haya sido destruida por fuego infernal, veneno de Basilisco, el beso de un Dementor, etc. Una vez lanzado el contra hechizo este le devolverá el alma y la vida al cuerpo inerte, sin embargo esta magia está basada en los principios de intercambio de la alquimia así que el costo de realizar este hechizo consta en que uno de los tres magos (aquel cuya varita haya escrito las runas) perderá la vida al instante.-_

El silencio se apodero de los jóvenes quienes observaban fijamente a Ron sosteniendo el libro enmudecido ante todo el poder que tenía enfrente.

-Creo que se a donde se dirige…- menciono Harry.

-Busca revivir a Voldemord así que debe ir a Azkaban donde aún conservan su cuerpo sin vida- añadió Hermione.

Harry recordó el primer sueño que había tenido así como las palabras de Isaac al robar tanto su magia como la del primer ministro de magia francés… "Quiero que me la devuelvan…" al recordar todo esto Harry menciono:

-Iré a Azkaban, debo recuperar mi magia… Isaac no va por Voldemord… en realidad lo que el quiere…-


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7: Alquimium Reborn.**_

Las autoridades habían sido alertadas, sin embargo las sospechas de los jóvenes ya habían sido confirmadas por la misma prisión fortaleza. Azkaban estaba bajo ataque, sin embargo las barreras mágicas en el lugar era mucho más eficientes que las colocadas en Hogwarts, después de todo era la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico, aunque el oponente era aquel quien poseía todo el poder prohibido de Merlín y vencerlo no sería fácil.

Harry estaba dispuesto a recuperar su magia como fuera pero el solo recordar que su magia había sido drenada y que ni siquiera su fiel escoba levantaba el vuelo debido a la falta de magia de Potter lo obligaba a pedir forzosamente la ayuda de sus amigos.

Dos escobas levantaron vuelo en dirección al mar del norte aun sin saber qué es lo que harían al llegar al lugar. Solo dos escobas abandonaron la mansión Malfoy pues Ginny después de unos minutos de negociaciones se vio forzada a quedarse fuera del plan suicida.

Harry volaba junto con Ron en su escoba que apenas como podía levantar a los dos jóvenes mientras que Hermione viajaba sola y se mostraba ágil adelantándose frecuentemente para examinar el camino que tenían por delante…

-Nunca en mi vida me imagine que iría por mi propia voluntad directo a Azkaban…- comento Ron con la voz quebrada debido al frio de la brisa marina del norte.

Las nubes entorpecían la visión del grupo que por momentos creían volar sin dirección ni sentido, mientras que el frio hacía estragos en sus pulmones y sus rostros… volar sin protección a una isla en medio del océano del norte no era tan buena idea después de todo.

-Ya casi llegamos estén alertas…- grito Hermione desde su escoba. Se notaba que la chica temblaba del frio que sentía llegaba hasta sus huesos…

Las dos escobas continuaron su vuelo a toda velocidad. Harry se sujetaba firmemente de Ron quien se mantenía concentrado lo más posible en el camino que en sus alrededores. El chico de ahora ojos grises observo sombras extrañas entre las nubes oscuras del anocheces del océano… sombras, siluetas negras que se le hacían sumamente familiares… finalmente habían llegado a Azkaban.

Diez Dementores aparecieron desde todas direcciones y se dispusieron a emboscar a los invasores del espacio aéreo de la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico. Ron y Hermione reaccionaron tan rápido como sus reflejos se los permitieron. La chica de inmediato saco su varita y lanzo su patronus en forma de nutria que de inmediato abrió camino entre los Dementores mientras que Ronald falto de confianza solo esquivaba lo mas hábilmente posible a los guardianes de Azkaban ya que le resultaba imposible volar junto con la carga de Harry, esquivar con la escoba y pelear en el aire al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de estar preparados para enfrentar a las criaturas oscuras, estas no se daban por vencidas y cada que una se alejaba tres mas aparecían de la nada. Hermione hacia todo lo que podía, sin embargo los números de los guardianes eran muy superiores a lo que ella sola podía manejar.

Fue entonces cuando la vieron… apareciendo de entre las nubes y con las poderosas aguas del mar del norte golpeando la edificación triangular inequívoca que ardía en uno de sus costados en esta ocasión. Varias de las barreras mágicas de la prisión estaban desechas y el sonido de los presos inquietos ante el movimiento dentro del lugar delataba que la prisión ya no era tan impenetrable como se llego a creer hace mucho ya.

Ron aun con una horda de Dementores detrás aterrizo de manera forzosa en una de las terrazas del lugar, la fuerza del impacto ocasiono que Harry y Ron salieran despedidos lejos de la escoba cuya punta se quebró al momento del aterrizaje forzoso. El pelirrojo de inmediato saco su varita y se dispuso a enfrentar a los Dementores que tenía enfrente, sin embargo el patronus de Hermione se abrió camino entre los atacantes y la chica aterrizo de manera forzada también cayendo sobre Ron.

Harry corrió a ayudarla y una vez que los tres estuvieron reunidos se adentraron rápidamente al interior de la prisión, cerrando puertas detrás de ellos para evitar ser perseguidos por los Dementores.

-¿Alguien más cree que fue una mala idea?- pregunto Ron a sus compañeros cuando obtuvieron un momento para descansar dentro de los oscuros pasillos de Azkaban.

-No tenias que venir si no querías Ron- respondió Hermione.

-Solo digo, lo más seguro es que el ministerio de magia se encargue, ellos tendrán todo bajo control sin problemas- añadió el pelirrojo.

Al instante una fuerte explosión se escucho desde uno de los corredores y una cortina de humo se levanto al colapsarse una pared. De entre los escombros aparecieron algunos guardianes del ministerio de defensa que habían sido arrojados por el impacto y que apenas podían moverse.

-¿Decías?- añadió Hermione de forma sarcástica al ver lo erradas que estaban las sospechas de Ron.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a auxiliar a los heridos. Mientras Ron y Hermione atendían a los caídos, Harry desvió su atención hacia la pared por donde salieron. El hoyo venia de varios metros adelante atravesando paredes y desatando incendios en el camino… sin dudarlo ni un instante Harry supo que esto era obra de Isaac.

-¿En donde tienen los cuerpos?- pregunto Potter a uno de los guardianes del ministerio de magia.

-El cuerpo del señor tenebroso… esta en el nivel superior…- respondió el hombre que apenas como podía mantenerse despierto.

-No, me refiero a los cuerpos de aquellos que cometieron asesinatos ¿Dónde están?- replico al instante Harry.

-En el nivel inferior, cerca de los cimientos de la torre…- respondió ante la insistencia de Potter.

El grupo de tres se adentro dentro de los "senderos" que aparentemente Isaac se estaba abriendo dentro de la claustrofóbica prisión. A cada paso el grupo se topaba con prisioneros cada vez más peligrosos, entre ellos muchos mortifagos quienes habían sido capturados después de la caída de Voldemord, prisioneros que sin duda reconocieron a Harry quien junto con sus amigos seguían los sonidos de las batallas distantes y desiguales.

-Creo que es una pésima idea… ese tipo podría destruir toda la prisión con un solo hechizo si lo deseara…- mencionaba preocupado Ron, sin embargo Hermione no dijo nada aunque su preocupación era la misma del pelirrojo.

Harry se detuvo un momento y se dirigió a sus amigos:

-En verdad les agradezco que me ayuden a recuperar mi magia… pero también veo que tienen miedo… hay un detalle que yo sé y que parece que nadie más conoce. Yo también tendría miedo si solo hubiera visto lo que ocurrió en Hogwarts, pero sé por qué el dragón del este vino a Azkaban… vino por Norah y no por Voldemord como todos creen…-

-¿Norah?, ¿Quién es Norah?- pregunto Ron intrigado ante el argumento de su amigo.

-Es… o era su novia… piénsalo Ron, tu lo harías por Hermione si ella muriera por tu causa y descubrieras que existe una manera de regresarle la vida, ¿No harías lo mismo?-

Ron se quedo pensando en el argumento un instante, al recordar lo que había leído en el libro y consciente de que al ser sangre pura las runas estarían a su alcance.

Súbitamente una explosión sacudió al grupo de amigos… las paredes de la edificación cedieron silenciando de golpe a los presidiarios que se encontraban atemorizados ante la presencia del terrorista más buscado del momento. Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron lentamente mientras observaban esa misma figura tétrica que había destruido parte del castillo de Hogwarts hace días… Isaac Sakanov, uno de los herederos de una de las familias de magos rusos más antiguas estaba frente a ellos.

Temerosos Ron y Hermione levantaron sus varitas apuntando hacia el dragón del este, aun a sabiendas de que no le harían ningún daño ni tampoco tenían probabilidades de derrotarlo.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan Harry?- pregunto casi susurrando Hermione.

-Bajen sus varitas, basta…- respondió el ojigris ante sorpresa de sus amigos.

-¡¿Ese es tu plan?, eso no es un plan!- exclamo molesto y asombrado Ron.

Harry dio un paso al frente de sus amigos y se enfrento a Isaac cara a cara. El rostro de su oponente se veía muy diferente a como lucia aquella noche de navidad en Hogwarts, el cuerpo del chico temblaba de manera involuntaria y breves lapsos de risa psicótica azotaban al terrorista eventualmente.

-Has abusado de los hechizos de nueve runas…- menciono Harry.

-¿Y tú que sabes Potter?, a nadie le interesa lo que nos pase a mi o a ella-

-A mi me interesa… ¿vienes por Norah no es verdad?-

-Norah… ¿Y tú que sabes Potter?, a nadie le interesa lo que nos pase a mi o a ella… ¿Dónde está?... a nadie le interesa… ¿Dónde está?, debo encontrarla… entrégamela…- respondía Isaac sin mirar al ojigris de frente y desviando su mirada en múltiples direcciones.

-Te ayudaremos a encontrarla, está en los niveles inferiores- respondió Harry ante la sorpresa y el aparente desagrado de sus amigos.

-¿Me traicionaras Potter?- pregunto Isaac con la mirada demente perdida en el rostro del maestro de Hogwarts.

-… ¿Sabes lo que te ocurrirá una vez que hayas completado el hechizo?-

-No… no me traicionaras entonces… sabes lo que quiero hacer… y sabes que tu magia regresara a ti cuando mi corazón se detenga y mi alma sea borrada de mi cuerpo… pero a nadie le interesa… solo a mi…- respondió Isaac completamente enloquecido… a pesar de su condición mental el chico continuaba su búsqueda de la pelirroja de la manera más eficiente que las visiones que padecía y su alterado sentido de la realidad le permitía.

El dragón del este acompañado por Harry, Hermione y Ron se adentraron en lo más profundo de la oscura prisión de Azkaban. Los presos estaban claramente alterados mientras que los jóvenes se perdían en los corredores sin salida… el lugar era más un laberinto perfectamente diseñado para que nadie escapara o se infiltrara, aunque para el demente Isaac las paredes mágicas eran rivales miserables y en más de una ocasión la negra varita del demente derribo los muros de la prisión como si de simples hojas secas se tratase.

Después de algunos minutos y enfrentamientos con Dementores que fueron fácilmente derrotados por las habilidades de Isaac el grupo llego a la zona de la morgue, donde los cuerpos sin vida de los asesinos eran preservados. Una vez dentro de la enorme habitación Harry e Isaac cerraron las puertas principales que eran el único acceso al lugar.

Hermione y Ron tenían muchas dudas acerca de lo que estaban haciendo y lo que le dirían al consejo de magia una vez que intentaran salir del lugar. La chica expreso sus dudas en voz alta hacia Harry sin importarle la presencia de Isaac a quien tachaba de demente. Para sorpresa de Hermione fue el mismo dragón del este quien respondió a todas sus dudas.

-Una vez que complete el hechizo moriré, si alguien intenta oponerse en su camino simplemente digan que estaban peleando contra mí y que consiguieron matarme. Las runas se perderán con mi alma y nadie más volverá a utilizarlas mientras que Harry Potter y sus amigos Ronald Wesley y Hermione Granger serán conocidos por el mundo nuevamente al ser los asesinos del invencible dragón del este… solo les pido… no les imploro que se lleven a Norah con ustedes- menciono Isaac mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a los tres magos.

-… veo que ya piensas mejor- añadió Harry.

-El efecto es temporal… pero pude haber hecho una locura en ese estado… aun no me queda claro ¿Por qué me están ayudando?- pregunto el chico ojiazul.

-Porque creo que no mereces todo lo que te ocurrió… no debiste haber manchado tanto el nombre de tu familia con tus acciones y tampoco debiste abrirte paso hasta aquí de la forma en que lo hiciste… pero nadie más te iba a ayudar, tus motivos son buenos pero los medios que usaste para conseguirlos…-

-Sí, la masacre de Durmstrang… recién obtuve las runas y estaba consumido por la furia y sediento de sangre… las runas me concedieron mi deseo y cuando finalmente desperté ya había masacrado la mitad del colegio… no volví a matar después de eso, aunque ya no podía deshacer lo que había hecho y por eso seguí ese camino.- relato Isaac mientras comenzaba su búsqueda entre los cuerpos de la morgue.

Ron y Hermione simplemente observaban a Isaac y a Harry, con sus varitas en alerta de cualquier movimiento anormal del dragón del este.

La mirada de Isaac cambio súbitamente, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de alegría y lágrimas cuando finalmente vio esa inconfundible cabellera pelirroja. Norah estaba pálida, su cuerpo carecía del calor de la vida y su expresión a pesar del tétrico lugar donde se encontraba parecía sonreír. Isaac la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas que conmovieron incluso a los desconfiados Ron y Hermione… se les hacia increíble que todo lo que había ocurrido era simplemente por esa chica.

Isaac cargo el cuerpo hasta una zona bastante grande como para poder realizar el hechizo más complejo jamás creado en la historia, aquel hechizo que podía romper incluso las leyes naturales de la vida y la muerte. Harry se alejo momentáneamente mientras que Ron y Hermione observaban como Isaac comenzaba a prepararse para realizar el complejo encantamiento… lo que les sorprendía era la determinación del ojiazul que a pesar de saber que moriría continuaba con dedicación con su tarea.

-Norah está muy fría… le daré un poco de mi sangre antes de traerla de vuelta a este mundo…- menciono muy seguro Isaac a pesar de las aparentes incoherencias en su frase mientras realizaba la operación con un encantamiento que mostraba lo hábil que era el joven con los hechizos.

Harry miraba fijamente al debilitado Isaac por la operación que había realizado… pero al joven dragón del este no le importaba. Tambaleándose Isaac se levanto y miro fijamente a Harry, saco de su manga izquierda una varita en color blanco y se la entrego al mago ingles.

-Protégela…- eso fue lo que le dijo el dragón del este a Harry Potter quien de inmediato supo que esta varita le pertenecía a la chica que aun estaba muerta.

Isaac se dio vuelta y con su negra varita las runas plateadas comenzaron a ser dibujadas alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras estas mismas brillaban en su espalda haciendo eco del mismísimo Merlín quien dómino este poder antes que nadie. Los tres jóvenes de Hogwarts observaban aun un tanto incrédulos ante lo que ocurriría… De la varita del dragón del este aparecieron dos destellos de luz, uno en color azul y otro en color verde similar al color de los ojos de Harry, sin duda esa era la magia de los magos que había reunido para auxiliarse en el hechizo. Las nueve runas se completaron y tomaron posición alrededor de la chica, los tres grandes magos estaban reunidos y la varita negra estaba lista para realizar su último encantamiento. Antes de pronunciar las palabras Isaac estaba nervioso sin saber lo que pasaría… pero la simple ilusión de ver nuevamente a Norah le daba valor de hacer lo que se había propuesto.

Las palabras finales salieron de su boca ante la mirada incrédula de Harry… no podía creer que en verdad Isaac lo estuviera haciendo.

El Alquimium Reborn era deslumbrante, la varita negra y las dos esferas de colores se combinaban en el cuerpo de Norah que lentamente comenzaba a iluminarse con el destello de la magia. El color regresaba a la piel de la pálida chica mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el frio de la prisión de Azkaban. Lentamente los ojos de la chica se abrieron mostrando como el color azul de estos estaba nuevamente encendido… Norah había vuelto a la vida.

El alma de la joven había sido restaurada e Isaac corrió al instante a abrazar a la chica que tanto amaba. Ambos lloraban mientras que la chica aun no comprendía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Isaac… tengo mucho frio…- menciono la pelirroja temblando mientras Isaac colocaba su abrigo en la chica.

-Hoy corregí el error que hace meses cometí… Norah tu…-

-¿Estaba muerta?- pregunto la pelirroja consiente de la condición en la que se encontraba.

-Si… tú no debiste hacer lo que hiciste por mi culpa y yo seré el que pague la condena que se te impuso… tan pronto las runas dejen de brillar mi alma será destruida para compensar el precio de la tuya- aclaro tristemente Isaac.

-No sé como lo hiciste pero porque me estás diciendo que…-

-Que no podremos estar juntos después de todo Norah… te amo y quiero que siempre recuerdes que a pesar de lo que ocurrió aquí esta noche la vida solo es una y quiero que vivas la tuya de la mejor manera posible- interrumpió Isaac secando las lágrimas de los ojos azules de la pelirroja.

Lentamente el fulgor plateado de las runas comenzó a apagarse del lecho donde Norah se encontraba e Isaac abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo a la pelirroja mientras la magia comenzaba a arrebatarle la vida. Isaac beso por última vez a Norah sintiendo como su vida comenzaba a extinguirse… la calidez de los labios de la pelirroja se sentían distantes mientras que el frio de la muerte se acercaba cada vez mas. El terrorista conocido como el dragón del este murió en el suelo de la morgue de Azkaban en los brazos de Norah mientras Harry junto con Ron y Hermione observaban la triste escena.

Norah lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Harry se acercaba a ella con la varita blanca en sus manos...

-Lo lamento…- menciono el mago ingles a la chica que lloraba desgarradoramente mientras le entregaba su varita.

Las runas mágicas se apagaron y la esfera de magia azul salió de la habitación mientras que la esfera verde entro nuevamente en el cuerpo de Potter quien al instante sintió como su magia había regresado. A pesar de la tristeza que los jóvenes sentían por haber presenciado la muerte de alguien quien apenas conocían pero quedaron conmovidos por los motivos que tuvo para hacerlo… todo fue interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas de la morgue que eran violentamente golpeadas, en el aire se podía sentir como la temperatura decencia… los inequívocos guardianes de Azkaban estaban furiosos y acechaban al exterior intentando derrumbar la puerta.

Hermione y Ron sacaron sus varitas mientras que Harry también hizo lo propio con la suya, los tres magos se encontraban de frente a las puertas que eran golpeadas cada vez con más intensidad y desconociendo si serian capaces de contener a los Dementores que sin duda entrarían en grandes números y dispuestos a darle el beso a quienes se encontraran con vida.

Hermione y Ron miraban fijamente a Harry… el color verde de sus ojos había regresado y su determinación era clara e inquebrantable: defendería a Norah como se lo había prometido a Isaac.

Norah abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Isaac, aun sin comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente lamentando la pérdida de su amado… las delicadas manos de la pelirroja comenzaron a moverse con lentitud a través de la espalda sintiendo con detenimiento los distintos contrastes en el cuerpo… la duda consumió a la chica cuando comenzó a sentir marcas extrañas y muy diferentes a golpes o a cualquier otra cosa. La pelirroja levanto las ropas de Isaac y observo las marcas apagadas que estaban en su espalda… al instante reconoció los contornos, eran los mismos que ella había sentido en el piso del jardín prohibido de Durmstrang… solo que esta vez podía entenderlas…

Las puertas cedieron bajo un poderoso golpe que dejo entrar a miles de Dementores al lugar, uno tras otro los oscuros guardianes de la prisión destrozaban todo a su paso mientras que los tres amigos lanzaron sus hechizos de Patronus al mismo tiempo. Los hechizos eran cálidos y consiguieron contener a los Dementores que entraban súbitamente… la satisfacción del éxito le duro muy poco a los magos quienes rápidamente se vieron sobrepasados por la segunda oleada de Dementores que entraron mucho más rápido y en mayor cantidad que los primeros quienes simplemente se habían replegado y ahora nuevamente se enfrentaban a los magos que impedían su paso.

A pesar de la barrera que los Patronus propiciaban y del poder del hechizo de Harry, los Dementores eran demasiados y Ron, Hermione y Harry se vieron rápidamente superado y atacados por los guardianes.

Un resplandor plateado ilumino el cuarto y los tres chicos observaron tanto como el asedio de los Dementores se los permitieron, solo pudieron distinguir como nuevamente esas runas plateadas de dibujaban en el aire por esa varita blanca, una vez que las nueve estuvieron listas y los Dementores estaban a nada de abalanzarse sobre Norah esta lanzo un poderoso hechizo haciendo eco de la poderosa sangre del linaje que ahora corría por sus nuevas venas.

-Expecto Patronus-

Un nuevo y poderoso Patronus comenzó a formarse destrozando los poderosos Dementores a su paso, las alas y la forma del Patronus impresionaba a Harry quien veía una enorme y poderosa águila formándose frente a él, alejando la oscuridad y el frio de la muerte… era muy curioso que la vida de esa chica hubiese comenzado de nueva cuenta en la morgue de Azkaban.

Los Dementores habían sido eliminados y los cuatro magos salieron del lugar dejando el cuerpo de Isaac tendido en el suelo como el mismo lo había pedido. La calma regreso a la prisión y Harry había recuperado su magia pero la triste mirada de la pelirroja que los acompañaba les dejaba el sentimiento de vacío, de haber perdido una batalla que apenas comprendían.

Afuera de las enormes puertas de la prisión los cuatro jóvenes salieron mientras hombres del ministerio de magia se acercaban a ellos con sus varitas en alto.

-¿Qué paso adentro?- interrogo uno de los hombres al grupo.

-Isaac Sakanov está muerto- respondió Harry.

-¿Ella… ella estaba muerta?- pregunto nuevamente el guardián nervioso mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Claro que no, es ridículo mírala bien- respondió Ron.

-Es imposible regresar los muertos a la vida- añadió Hermione.

Ante los argumentos presentados los guardianes de la orden no pudieron poner objeción alguna y tras una breve explicación se les permitió a los jóvenes montar sus escobas, Harry subió junto con Ron mientras que Norah acompaño a Hermione.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a Hogwarts?, no tienes por qué volver a Bulgaria puedes quedarte con nosotros- mencionaba Hermione a la pelirroja mientras volaban, aunque no había respuesta alguna de la chica que sollozaba aun sin asimilar por completo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Las dos escobas aterrizaron en el castillo cuya reconstrucción se apreciaba a lo lejos. Los cuatro caminaban por los jardines, mientras que Harry se notaba descansado al haber esclarecido todas sus sospechas acerca del regreso de Voldemord y Ron y Hermione se veían felices simplemente de estar juntos la pelirroja caminaba lentamente detrás de ellos hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron llamando la atención de todos.

Norah observo de forma triste con sus bellos ojos azules como los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían escuchado la noticia y la veían como si de un animal extraño se tratase… la chica se dirigió a Harry, Ron y Hermione y con un tono triste de su dulce voz menciono:

-Sera mejor que me vaya… no hay lugar para mi aquí…-

-¿Y a donde iras Norah?- pregunto intrigada Hermione.

-Creo que volveré a Bulgaria… mi familia no me recibirá con los brazos abiertos o eso creo… y tal vez sea un problema volver a la escuela ya que asesine a un prefecto… pero debo intentar al menos devolver las runas al lugar donde estaban selladas… si no hay manera de deshacerme de ellas entonces creo… creo que debo conservarlas lejos del mundo mágico- menciono la chica mientras se daba media vuelta y quedaba de espaldas del grupo de magos.

-Adiós…- añadió la chica y comenzó a caminar en dirección al horizonte con muchas cosas en la cabeza que no tenía intención de comentar con nadie… la joven pelirroja con el corazón conmovido y la garganta hecha un nudo decidió no voltear hacia atrás mientras sus pasos la alejaban cada vez mas de todo… incluso de esa amistad que le habían ofrecido…


	8. Epilogo

_**Epilogo: Carta De La Guardiana De Durmstrang.**_

La cálida luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación de la sala común de Griffindor donde Hermione ya bajaba las escaleras y se disponía a comenzar su día. Meses habían pasado desde los conflictos de los meses anteriores y ahora las cosas estaban muy calmadas en Hogwarts… tranquilas como nunca habían estado.

Hermione caminaba con lentitud por corredores llenos de estudiantes preocupados por los exámenes que se avecinaban mientras que ella no era la excepción y se disponía a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, lugar al que no había ido desde que el año comenzó sin otro propósito más que buscar las runas que Harry le había encomendado, sin embargo en este momento solo tenía una preocupación en mente: desayunar.

En el gran comedor su lechuza recién estaba dejando una carta en el lugar donde la chica acostumbraba sentarse, una carta con un sello en el frente que inequívocamente vendría desde Bulgaria, Durmstrang para ser más específicos.

La chica ignoro el papel momentáneamente y una vez que el desayuno estuvo servido Hermione nuevamente desvió su atención hacia la carta mientras hacía a un lado el diario el profeta y leía mientras tomaba un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja.

-¡Hermione aquí estas!- menciono Ron acompañado de Harry y Ginny quienes se sentaron a la mesa junto con su amiga -¿Qué es eso?- añadió.

-Es una carta de Norah desde Durmstrang- respondió Hermione.

-¿Ahora son amigas?- pregunto Harry.

-Le mande una carta antes de que el año pasado terminara para hacerle saber que contaba con nosotros para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar… después de todo lo que paso creí que necesitaría amigos- respondió la chica.

-Amigos… eso me suena a que nos ofreciste a todos, ¿Qué es lo que dice?- menciono Ron.

-Bueno dice:

_Estimados Hermione, Ronald y Harry. La verdad es que tarde muchos meses en responder el mensaje que me enviaron por tantas cosas que han pasado._

_No sé por dónde comenzar… volver a Durmstrang no fue tan sencillo, mi familia no me recibió con los brazos abiertos como ya me lo suponía, además todos en el colegio me tachan de "la asesina" sin mencionar que nadie tiene ni idea de cómo volví a la vida. Aun así conseguí una audiencia con el director Igor Karkarof quien después de explicarle todo lo que paso y como las runas de la alquimia terminaron inscritas en mi espalda decidió hacer varios intentos para removerlas de mi cuerpo… sobra decir que fallo en cada intento y no tuvo otra opción más que honrar la memoria de los anteriores directores que mantuvieron el secreto y decidió darme alojamiento permanente en el jardín prohibido de la torre este… donde todo comenzó hace menos de un año._

_Oficialmente estoy expulsada del colegio así que no puedo tomar clases ni tampoco podía pasear por los diversos niveles del castillo… lo único que pude hacer es quedarme en el jardín. Suena más como si fuera una prisión pero si considero que no me quedaba otro lugar a donde ir y que el jardín es hermoso no me puedo quejar tanto. He cuidado de las flores hasta este momento de la mejor manera posible y he conseguido que las zonas que parecían haberse marchitado al desaparecer las runas hayan vuelto a florecer._

_Hace un mes el director me permitió libre acceso a las demás áreas del castillo incluida la torre de las lechuzas… pensaba responderles ya que parecía que eran mis únicos amigos, pero al comenzar a pasearme por el castillo me encontré con un chico muy apuesto que parecía tener interés en mi. Ya lo había visto pasar por fuera del jardín y al verme en los pasillos de la escuela no dudo en dirigirme la palabra al igual que muchas chicas de primer año que están atraídas por las flores del jardín._

_La verdad es que he pasado el último mes lidiando con lo que podía pasar entre ese chico y yo… pero cada vez que respiro, cada que siento el latir de mi corazón me recuerda que mi alma… en realidad no es mía y recuerdo como Isaac dio su reputación y su vida para traerme de vuelta… no puedo olvidar lo que él hizo por mi y es por eso que siento que no puedo retomar mi vida tan fácilmente como creía._

_La idea de utilizar el Alquimium Reborn ha cruzado mi mente pero si lo hago terminaría muriendo y el amor que siento por el así como lo que él siente por mi terminaría creando un ciclo sin fin… no me queda otra opción más que continuar…_

_También pensé en ustedes, como me defendieron a pesar de todo lo que les había ocurrido por mi causa… y me di cuenta de que nunca les agradecí._

_Muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí y por brindarme su amistad Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley._

_Tal vez algún día pueda retomar mi vida nuevamente cuando me sienta con mayor seguridad acerca de las últimas palabras que Isaac me dijo… pero por ahora simplemente continuare cuidando de las flores en el jardín prohibido, escribiéndoles eventualmente a mis nuevos amigos de Inglaterra y protegiendo el secreto de las runas de la alquimia que se encuentran escritas en mi espalda._

_Les desea lo mejor su nueva amiga_

_Norah Sakanov_

_Guardiana del jardín prohibido de Durmstrang._

_**Harry Potter And The Runes Of Alchemy.**_

_**The End.**_


End file.
